


Define The Word 'Pet' When It Comes To Love?

by AishiCc



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: 1x2x1, 3x4x3, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bigotry & Prejudice, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, Magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Character(s), Slavery, neko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 42,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishiCc/pseuds/AishiCc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quatre loves cats he always has but when he 'acquires' his newest 'pet' at his best friend's kingdom under less then favorable circumstances he learns to love in a way he never thought he could. 4x3 and 2x1. Part of the 'Feline Series'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Little History Lesson

I have always been a fantasy otaku. Long before I ever heard the word Anime I was reading novels full of what I now call boushen. I was Dueling on my GBA when this idea hit me so I slept on it and started writing it’s rough from out. A rough form that is now almost 120 pages long and still going. Well after reading two other fantasy stories called “Slave to the Prince” by Touya’s Angel and “Tevel(Dearly Beloved)” by Stargem, both on fave stories list, I got inspired to actually type the thing up. Most of my shorts are 20-40 pages long, any longer and I’m hesitant to start typing it because I am a slow typist. The first chapter is a really short prologue thingy the first actual chapter will be posted later this week, God willing.

 

**DISCLAIMERS:** Gundam Wing is so not mine if it was Relena would die, and it would still be on with the best fanfics becoming episodes. A lot of names, terms, and critters show up that are not mine so bare with me. Here is a list of all the stuff I barrow from. **Elf Quest** (graphic novel with elves and wolves) by Richard and Wendy Pini, **Diadem** (novel series) by John Peel, The whole **Valdemar** series by Mercedes Lackey and Larry Dixon, **The Immortals Quartet** (series of four) by Tamora Pierce, and **Dream a Little Dream** (novel) by Piers Anthony and Julie Brady. That’s all if you read any of them then you’ll see what influenced what. I recommend all of these books some of the Valdemar books have **Yaoi** in them so **Hoo-Ra!** Curse you Demented Marik for getting me hooked on that.

 

**WarNinGs:** Fantasy stuff, knowledge of basic mythical creatures would be good, Long story, **Yaoi and Shounen-Ai** content right from chapter one, Violence, OOC, AU, A lot of OC foils, Use of various made up or modified myths later on. **NOT FOR READERS WHO DISLIKE FANSTY!**

 

**Aishi Say**

“ _If at first an idea in not absurd then there is no hope for it.”_

Albert Einstein. Proof that he really was a genius…oh yeah and all those theories too, but this is practical not just book stuff. Anyone can be book smart not everyone can be piratical smart. Does that make any sense?

 

**...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...**

 

In the beginning there were the gods, as there always are, and as always they soon grew bored. In their boredom they created the First Race and called it man. Now man was fun for a while, but the more creative gods wanted more and so the Second Race was formed. Mystical beasts such as dragons and unicorns now lived with man, some enemies, some allies, others slaves. Once again the gods were amused for a while before the next great idea hit them, why not combine beast and man? And so the Third Race was created things neither human nor beast this race was admired by some feared by all. The gods allowed the world to remain unchanged for centuries after the Third Race was created for they took to playing with their servants and each other until the Dark Day. It was on this day the gods split forming threes factions the good, the evil, and the less powerful undecided.

With the battle lines drawn the good and the evil each created one last race as their champion. The good created the Fourth Race or angelic creatures, and the evil the Fifth Race the demons. As the Fourth and Fifth waged war the gods called on their allies in the other races to join the fight, and their calls were answered. One entire continent had been destroyed by the rage of war leaving only giant gashes of stones to stick like ribs from the water where the dragons now roost far from man and all other races. The First Race soon took over as the dominant race since they outnumbered all others. The Second Race became pets, or fled to the wilds, and allowed to remain for the most part unhindered. The Third Race became frowned upon as they were not human or beast and so man took to enslaving or killing them. The Third Race fought back but were terribly out numbered so they to fled from the human world into the wilds were they live now, killing the humans who threaten them. The Fourth and Fifth Races where mostly whipped out and so they hid as well becoming mere legends to all races. As for the gods many of them suffered terribly and so they heal leaving the world to heal it’s self after their war.

And so the world did heal as she always does, the Great War becoming a thing of nightmares in the legends of men, a warning in the legends of others. Over the centuries a great empire formed on the largest continent and was called Sanq. This great human thing now rules half the content with allies on others as well as enemies. In the crown city also called Sanq the house of Winner went from the most powerful house to the ruling one after the last king Peacecraft was removed from the throne for the murder of his son because he had fallen in love with his Beastial slave. Beastials were the most prominent Third Race with the ability to change into a human from, as well as taking on a form that mixed human with whatever beast the Beastial was.

The Winners were fair rulers and so the Sanq prospered until another dark day in the much more resent past. The resent king Winner’s dear beloved wife and queen was killed by a rouge Beastial in front of his young and only son, who had been mercilessly spared. From that day on the Third Race was the scourge of the Sanq, only good dead or as slaves and pets for the wealthy. The vengeful king sent out many troops conquering the lands until the humans own half of them, only then could his son calm him down. Humans were rewarded with the new lands for their victories, and Quatre best friend became prince of the largest of these new kingdoms when he seceded his mentor as heir to his kingdom.

It was on a visit to his friend’s lands that this story truly begins…

 

**...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...**

 

Now you will have to wait until I get the first chapter up. I will get it up as soon as I can promise until then just read my other Gundam Wing stuff. It will make you feel better.

OK maybe it won’t make you feel better but it will kill time right? And if it takes a few days you will need to kill a lot of time. Of course hoping you will kill time reading my stuff is a tad arrogant but then again I never claimed to be humble.

Oh just go read more of my Gundam Wing stuff. Let me know you fellow fans are still trying to keep this show alive even if it is just in the fandoms.

 

 


	2. My What Sharp Claws You Have Kitty

OK well most background info was given in the little prologue thingy so I will not go through it all again. If you really want to know why I wrote this bloody thing then read it, if not just read the little history lesson then come back here. If you do not read the little history lesson it does not matter, but you might be the one confused when I start going on about the different races and stuff. If you get confused it’s your own fault for not reading what I suggested you read and I have no sympathy for you. :p

**WarNingS:** OOC, AU, Mild violence, Shounen-Ai content, and all the stuff I mentioned in the prologue and really do not feel like listing again. These are the important ones anyway.

**Aishi Say**

“ _Your heart often knows things before your mind does.”_

OK I copied this down but was in a hurry so I forgot to write down who said it. If you know feel free to tell me because I’m drawing a blank here.

**2...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...2**

“My prince welcome to Lenes’ka! It is good to see you well old friend,” Hiro greeted his friend with a friendly smile holding out his arm. Quatre smiled clasping his friend’s navy clad arm it had been a while since they had seen each other. “Are you alone?” The brunet questioned frowning slightly in thought.

Quatre shook his head, “No Hiro, Rashid is around here…” Soft aqua eyes glanced around before he frowned slightly himself, “Somewhere.” He finished not sure what else he could say. ‘ _How does he do that?’_ “Why the crowd Hiro?” Quatre asked, after all his friend had not known of his plans to visit so surly it had not been arranged in his honor. Hiro was good but he was not that good at this kind of thing, he was not one to make a fuss.

Hiro smiled a smile the blond would know was one of success, “A successful battle My Prince, a band of Beastials has been dealt a mighty blow.” He explained proud of his victory, he had been a solider after all.

“So it is a Triumph is it?” Quatre asked curiously, he had read of them but he had never seen one.

Hiro nodded, “The Ancients were my kind of people. If had known you were coming…” He started to explain only to stop when Quatre raised a hand.

“Please parades and such are such a bother, my rank is a circumstance of my birth nothing more. You on the other hand earned theses lands former general.” Quatre smiled at his friend, though young he had proven his abilities and was given command. For his victories he was rewarded both by the king and his mentor, and rightfully so.

Hiro smiled, long navy cape billowing in the winds, he was proud of his accomplishments but he was also not a boastful man. He did what he did for his kingdom, and for his friend not for personal gain, “Come, you have never seen a wild Beastial before have you?”

“No, I have not,” Quatre admitted, taking Hiro’s offered arm and allowing his friend to lead him to the edge of the high balcony watching the people below them.

“The younger ones can normally be trained, but the older ones are usually too wild to keep as loyal pets, or even servants,” Hiro explained gesturing at the horse drawn cages. Quatre watched them too, there were so many chains it was hard to count them all. “It is customary to present a gift of the spoils to the ruling house if they are present, so speak up if anything catches your eye.” Hiro reminded his friend when he noticed his eyes studying the caged spoils with interest.

“They look human to me Hiro,” Quatre admitted, turning to look at him for a moment. Each captive had a collar on that kept him or her human so of course they looked human, it was done to humiliate and control.

“Looks, as you know, can be deceiving, especially when it comes to the Third Race,” Hiro reminded him eyes still on the crowd, his people were cheering madly tonight they would sleep well. Quatre nodded as he turned back to the cages noting one in particular was kept separate and was heavily chained. Hiro fallowed his train of sight and smiled slightly, “That one is… _particularly_ wild.” He informed him amused for some reason Quatre would not know.

“Who is he?” Quatre asked curious for some reason he wanted to know, he wrote it off as simply curiosity, after all he did not know much about Beastials.

“He was given the name Nanashi, since he refused to ever give us one,” Hiro answered not surprised Quatre had singled the most feared and deadly one out, he was the most interesting.

“What will become of him Hiro?” Quatre asked not turning form the streets as he asked, curiosity still getting the best of him.

“Well some nobles like breaking the wild ones, but most likely death,” Hiro informed him unconcerned with its fate. His job was to defend the land, what happened to the enemy did not mater as long as they were the one who lost.

“Death?!” Quatre gasped, he had not considered that at all though it made perfect sense, they were not wild animals.

Hiro nodded, use to his friend and future king’s emotional outbursts, “He is of a conquered race, they serve us or they die. Your father has declared it so,” He reminded him simply, the laws were the laws that is how the empire worked.

Quatre nodded, absently frowning in thought for a moment, “May I meet with him?” The prince asked, he had always hated to order his friends or even sound like he was, prince or not.

“Whatever for?” Hiro asked confused but not surprised the prince was a curious one after all, sometimes though he got in trouble.

“I have never meet one,” Quatre admitted as justification, he was curious…only curious.

Hiro chuckled softly, amused with his friend’s timidness, “Very well satisfy you curiosity. Tenha?” He called turning his head, his people knew how to be around when he needed them to be.

“My Lord?” The young red head asked bowing his head, one knew to be respectful or suffer for their folly.

“Take Nanashi to his majesty’s cambers and make sure he is secured, I do not want any …accidents.” Hiro ordered gently, knowing his people did what they were asked without him having to bellow at them. Those who respected serve well, those who fear are a poor subsisted Odin had taught him that.

Tenha bowed to the very different pair of nobles, “My Lord, My Prince.”

“He is a fascinating creature, if you want him he is yours,” Hiro informed his friend with a smile, there was nothing wrong with praising a worthy opponent even a defeated one.

Quatre turned obviously confused, people did not offer other people as gifts to him often, well not seriously, “If I want…?”

“Of course, _he_ is part of the spoils,” Hiro reminded the blond causally as Quatre bit his lip. “I will be in the meeting hall if you have need of me My Prince,” The former soldier informed his friend as he bowed, he did have things to attend to.

Quatre nodded goodbye to his friend, Hiro was often too busy to speak long, “Thank you. Hiro.”

**2...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...2**

“Mi Lord the beast is tied down like a good lit’el critter. He’ll not be any trouble for ya,” A man Quatre did not know assured him with a smile that was slightly disturbing to the Empath.

Quatre nodded, “Thank you. Leave me please?” Not liking the feeling he was getting from the man at all the prince used his right to dismiss without question.

The man nodded at him, “Aye Mi Lord. The keys are by the door but be carefu’ Beasties be demon spawn.” He warned as he bowed, the young man seemed like a nice one but a tad too trusting for his liking.

“I will. Thank you again,” Quatre said thanking the Goddess when the man left, the thoughts that had been going on in the man’s head were most disturbing, and he was glad to see him go. He nodded politely at the two guards, they he liked so he smiled at them as he walked through the doors they opened for him. “You two may leave as well I will be fine,” Quatre assured them dismissing them gently, their minds were alert and focused but not disturbing.

“My Prince,” The two guards bowed as they walked out, closing the door and walked down the hall fallowing their orders without question.

Quatre smiled, Hiro trained his people well and he was thankful for that. He glanced at the chained and battered youth chained to the left of the canopy bed, “You are called Nanashi, it is a pretty name. I am Quatre Winner.” Dark green orbs watched him as he sat down across from Beastial, moving slowly Quatre studied him curiously trying not to appear rude. Nanashi was chained loosely to the wall by his wrists, ankles, and his throat, hands encased in armor. His long sleeved hunter green tunic was shredded and stained with blood and mud, as was his tall black leather boots and black leggings, which were in better shape. Quatre watched the gold in his long, half tied back, hair catch the light as the other tilted his head slightly. Long bangs hiding his right eye, left was narrowed in a studying glare. “Do you know that name?” The prince asked wondering if he could get the stranger to talk to him, after all the Third and some Second Races could speak. To his disappointment Nanashi only nodded at him refusing to speak. “Please speak with me, I will not harm you?” Quatre pleaded frowning slightly, was Nanashi afraid of him or was he only angry?

Deep forest green orbs blinked before their owner decided to speak, “Why not simply order it of me?” Nanashi demanded voice cold and changeling, human nobles were bossy things, they did not often take time to ask.

Quatre smiled glad Nanashi had decided to say something, before frowning when he realized what he had said. “I do not order people to speak to me, I am not my father,” He explained simply, after all the Beastial would not know that he was not a noble.

Dark eyes narrowed once more, this time Quatre could feel suspicion from the young man and not just curiosity. “Yet you _order_ me brought here?” Nanashi challenged clearly considering him a hypocrite. “What do you want of me _human_?” The last word was hissed as if it just saying it left a vile taste in his mouth.

Quatre frowned, surly the other's hatred was misplaced after all he had done nothing to him, could the other simply hate all humans on sight? If so it would be very hard to carry on a civil conversation. ‘ _Perhaps I should just explain myself, after all he is not some dumb animal he can understand.’_ “I would like to get to know you,” Quatre answered softly not liking being so mistrusted.

“We will _never_ bow to human rule!” Nanashi hissed eyes flashing, that was all the human needed to know.

Quatre meet his glare with gentle eyes, “I do not want you to.” He caught the blink of surprise and decided to continue as if he had seen nothing. “I believe all races can live in relative peace if we all just respect each other’s ways.” That was the truth, his mother had taught him that when he was very young. If it worked for humans why not half humans as well? Quatre blinked when once again rage flared in green eyes.

“Humans do not _respect_ the Third Race, you think us nothing but stupid animals, to be _used_ for _your_ pleasure and amusement. We just happen to be animals,” Nanashi informed him voice a low growl.

“Animals have a right to be treated humanely as well,” Quatre countered, beating animals was frowned upon as was beating people.

“Only _pets_!” Nanashi spat the word like a curse, he was no pet, and he would kill any human who tried to keep him as one.

“No!” Quatre cried in protest, “That’s…” He trailed off when Nanashi lunged at him, falling at his feet on hands and knees, heavy chains clanking. His sudden fear turned into sympathy and even pity. “Please don’t, you’ll hurt yourself?” He pleaded with him not wanting the young man to do any such thing.

“So what?” Nanashi muttered head down, frustrated past the point of anger, “You’re kind will torture me before killing me anyway. It doesn’t matter what I do to myself chain up in this place.”

“Because you lost?” Quatre asked not wanting the other’s words to sink in, he did not want them to.

“Yes,” Nanashi answered simply not feeling like elaborating, even he was purely human he had lost and would be executed.

Quatre knelt before Nanashi fear forgotten, he was not all that frightening really, “That is unfair…Father is so blind.”

Nanashi looked up, eyes as cold as the gems they were akin to, “Do you think this act of pity will endear you to me?” He sneered fang showing, “I am a demon, we have no use for such feelings.”

Quatre shook his golden crown in protest, “No! You are what you are, just as I am what I am.” Nanashi snorted slamming armor encased hands on to the floor. “Please don’t do that the guards might hurt you?” ‘ _Why must he insist on being so reckless? Does he wish to die now and not later if even?’_

“I do not care, let your protectors come if they wish,” Nanashi muttered, why the human thought his protesting would stay his hand he was not in the mood to even try and figure out. He noticed the human prince stand and head towards the door. “Typical human,” Was absently sneered at his back, “Simply walk away when you do not get your way.”

Quatre turned from the door keys in hand getting another blink of surprise, such a human expression. “I am not I am Gifted, and someday I will not only be king but a powerful mage,” He informed Nanashi knelling back down before him.

“Not a War Caster,” Nanashi said thinking out loud, none he met pitied their enemy simply killed.

“No I hate war,” Quatre stated with a smile at lest the other saw that much, “I prefer spells that help people.”

“War magic helps you survive,” Nanashi countered using logic to reminded him of a simple truth, kill your enemies before they can kill you.

“To survive at the cost of other people’s lives is too high a cost, I am unwilling to pay it,” Quatre sighed softly. Yes he had guards but he hated to put them in danger, however he had no choice at times. He could feel the other’s confusion but the blind rage had subsided for now, his words were being listened to at least.

“My people are warriors…we have to be,” Nanashi informed him voice calm but slightly distant.

Quatre frowned slightingly, swearing there was more then a hint of regret in his tone.‘ _His voice must be so soft when he is not so frustrated. I wish to hear it.’_ “I am sorry.”

“Don’t be, wild animals must fight to survive,” Nanashi reminded the blond without any anger in his calmed voice, it was a fact all races knew.

Quatre smiled having been proven right, the other's voice could be very soothing, “Hold out your hands?” He ordered gently, they were not friends so making a suggestion would likely be a waste of time.

“Why?” Nanashi demanded mistrust once again shining in his eyes, he did trust mages after all.

“Trust me and I shall trust you in turn,” Quatre answered holding up the keys in case the other was still unsure of his intentions. Green eyes narrowed but Nanashi obediently held out his hands, he seemed willing to show a little trust. “Why did they do this to you anyway?” Quatre asked pulling the armor away, Nanashi seemed the type to bash an enemy in the head with armor encased hands. Nanashi calmly held up his hand before turning it, long wicked looking ivory claws extended towards him. Quatre swallowed imaging those very claws imbedded into his pale skin, “Umm…you will not use those will you?” ‘ _He’s not transformed so how did he do that?’_

Nanashi shook his head getting a sigh of relief, “If you give me a reason I will.” He warned not wanting the human to relax too much, he could still do small transformations bound like he was.

“Fair enough, after all I am a human Nanashi,” Quatre agreed with a nod, every living thing had a right to defend itself when attacked human or not.

Nanashi frowned at him, “Nanashi is not my true name, it is the one these soldiers have given me.” He reminded the human, he had no hatred of the name it was pleasant sounding, humans so did enjoy naming things.

“Hiro mentioned that. He allowed me talk to you,” Quatre said knowing the other already knew that, this was his birthplace after all.

“Of course you are his superior,” Nanashi stated as if it was a given that Hiro would do as he was told.

“In rank only,” Quatre corrected gently, “I could never hope to beat him.” He felt no shame in admitting this he was a Healer not a warrior, let alone a Warrior Mage.

“If I did he would die,” Nanashi informed him with a sneer as if the idea of killing Hiro was pleasantly amusing one.

The blond Mage frowned not liking that sneer at all, “He’s just fallowing father’s orders.” Quatre admitted trying to explain and defend his friend. Nanashi growled low in his throat confusing Quatre with his sudden flare of anger. “What?” He asked wondering what he had said to set him off this time.

“You defend him, why?” Nanashi demanded clearly angered by Quatre’s defense of Hiro.

“He is my friend and-Hey!?” Quatre yelped as long claws racked at the air where he had just been a heartbeat ago. “Why?” He asked too shocked to say anything more coherent, he had no idea anything could move so fast wounded.

“Deceiver!” Nanashi raged at him but did not try to slash at the human again, he was too far away now anyway it would only be a frustrating waste of energy.

Quatre could sense the other's feelings of betrayal and they hurt him like an unbleeding wound, “No I’m not!” He cried back, he hated lying to anyone and he had not lied to this youth, he had been only honest. ‘ _I have to make him understand…but how?’_

“You are friends to a Beastial slayer and yet you stand here and preach peace and tolerance among our kinds.” Nanashi growled allowing his hatred to drip from each word like blood from a bleeding wound, “You _humans_ are all alike liars, deceivers, _enslavers_!”

The last word hit like Quatre like a blow, his people were enslavers of Beastials Nanashi had every right to feel the way he felt, but he was not like that. “I have known Hiro for years,” He explained trying to use logic to make him understand, “He is only fallowing orders, please?”

“Be Silent!” Nanashi snapped covering his ears as he shook his head, he did not want to hear the deceiver’s sweat sounding voice anymore. “Send me away for I will speak to you no more,” He informed the blond lowering his head, fingers still in his hair.

Quatre fell to his knees, the anger Nanashi felt was so intense it hit him like a physical blow, “Nanashi please hear me out? I _do_ want peace between out all the three races but I am not king, my father is. Hiro is loyal to me, and he will end this war if told but he _must_ obey my father.” He explained, trying to make the Beastial understand that things were not entirely in Hiro’s control or in his. “Look at me?” Quatre pleaded as dark green eyes closed, head turning away with a sharp jerk as if slapped. “Please? Goddess I just want to save you! Do you really want to die?” Quatre screamed almost in tears, “Would you prefer death to my help?” He demanded lowering his own head.

**2...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...2**

Hope you all like kitties because this is the first of many fics with neko staring in them. Does this make me a bad person? Keke, on with purring.


	3. Making Friends

To be perfectly honest I forgot about this fic, /shamed kitty face. I have 7 chapters of this written out, posted a few other fics in the 'Feline Series' but never really finished typing up chapter 2. Looking over fics that need updated, God I type so damn slow, I noticed the 'Feline Series' all need love. Since this fic was the first I have decided to update it first. If you are a fan of my 'Feline Series' then Feb-March should be a nice few months for you.

**WarNinGs:** Mentions of rape mostly.

**Aishi Say**

“ _Flatter me, and I may not believe you._

_Criticize me, and I may not like you._

_Ignore me, and I may not forgive you._

_Encourage me, and I will not forget you._

_Love me and I may be forced to love you._ ”

William Arthur Ward, got it from an image I found on FaceBook, seems fitting to me.

**3...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...3**

“Quatre what are you doing? You cannot just start unchaining a wild one.” Rashid frowned at his distraught looking master.

“Rashid?!” Quatre turned to blink at his chief protector, he did not look happy which was not surprising.

Rashid turned to glare at the chained creature, “What did you do to upset him beast? Speak or I shall make you.”

“Leave him alone Rashid, please?” Quatre pleaded, he was sick of all the fighting.

“Did he hurt you?” Rashid demanded turning to his master, he looked unharmed at least.

“No,” Quatre answered shaking his head slowly, knowing Rashid was asking about physical injury. “He only growled. Go tell Hiro I wish to speak with him as soon as it is convenient.”

“Master Quatre?” Rashid questioned, not really wanting to leave his master alone.

“Go Rashid,” Quatre ordered firmly, he wanted to be alone with the feline while trying to reconnect to him, so he help him.

Rashid frowned but nodded, he could deliver that message quickly enough, “Yes Master Quatre.”

Quatre turned dark eyes from the door to the still so feline looking youth sitting on the floor, “What would you have me do to have you turn and look at me again? Tell me and I shall do it.” Nanashi snorted at him as he tugged on his chains, he was not about to spell it out for the human. Quatre snatched the keys from the cold stone floor examining them as he moved to just outside of striking range, “If I come near will you slash at me again?” Partially freed hair swayed as the feline shook his head but said nothing once more, not really all that surprising. Quatre sighed ever so softly as he knelt before the silent youth unlocking the chains around his ankles, “I wish you would trust me.”

“Your kind use and kill mine,” Nanashi reminded him softly, the human’s wistful tone made it too hard to snap it.

Quatre nodded, there was little he could say to that, “I know they do but I do not. I have never really seen a Beastial up close before you.” Dark green eyes blinked at him confused, Quatre just meet his gaze, “I do not want you to die.”

“Why not?” Nanashi asked curious, there were humans who tried to save his kind, mostly Healers or priests of kindhearted gods.

Quatre smiled a little at the question, curiosity was far better then hostility, “I like you”

Nanashi blinked at the blond before frowning at him slightly, “Why?”

“You're interesting,” Quatre answered hoping that would alleviate some of the feline's suspicion and weariness. Reaching out he gently pet a lock of free haired, “Soft. How did they catch you since this isn't your blood?”

“Spells,” Nanashi answered simply, if the blond wanted to know more he would ask.

“Oh,” Quatre replied softly looking down, he could guess from that answer.

“Your friend owns a powerful mage, they must die,” It seemed the blond was fine with not asking just yet.

Quatre looked up, not surprised the feline was annoyed with his captors, “Death is not the only answer.”

Nanashi nodded slightly in acknowledgment, “It is often the easiest.”

“Sadly it is,” Quatre agreed as he released the feline's throat, eyes widening at the red raw flesh. “You're hurt!”

“Rope burns, it's nothing,” Nanashi dismissed, he was not overly concerned with non-crippling or life threatening injuries.

Quatre placed his hands around a darker throat feeling the feline tense under his hands, “I won't choke you so calm dawn.” Firm order was given before dark eyes closed, evoking a spell he knew by heart caused teal light to poor from his hands. Sighing the blond slumped a little, weakened but unconcerned.

Nanashi blinked down at the blond confused, “Why did you...?”

“It was hurting you so I fixed it,” Quatre answered smiling at the feline’s confusion, he would learn given a little time. “There were a few other injuries, nothing serious thankfully.”

“You are weak now,” Nanashi reminded the blond, he was taking a chance with his life here.

“Yes, but I trust you. Killing me would gain you nothing.” Quatre was sure the feline was not petty enough to attack him for no reason, even if he was a mage.

“Master get away from him, you are too close!” Rashid ordered as he entered the room, the feline was behaving but that could change.

Quatre shook his head, leaning against the feline, “mmm...warm.”

“Master!” Rashid shouted concerned, the fragile looking blond was now weak and too close.

“I'm all right,” Quatre murmured, he was sure he was in no danger even if Rashid was not.

Rashid moved to grab his master and was met with a low growl, “Silence beast, I _am_ taking my master.” Long claws lashed out tearing a pant leg when Rashid tried again, “I will enjoy watching you die.” Quatre moaned softly as if in protest, saying nothing. ' _Why did he heal the thing? His_ _pity_ _is raceless, but to unchain even once...Quatre you cannot be so trusting all the time. At least he is behaving._ '

“What is all this yelling about?” A young blonde woman demanded walking into the room, green dress settling when she came to a halt.

“My Lady,” Rashid greeted with a bow, “My master took pity on the beast but if I try to get close it gets mad.”

“Men,” Sally muttered with a shake of her head, turning to the feline she regarded him for a moment. “Excuse me, I am a healing mage. May I have his Majesty now?” The feline studied her for a moment before standing and holding the blond out to her. “Thank you very much. You treat them with a little kindness they tend to return it.” Sally half informed half chided taking Quatre, “Besides you soldiers types are so cruel to them.” The mage laid the prince down gently, it was easy to be kind to him.

“My Lady he's a...” Rashid began stopping when she turned frowning at him.

“I don't care. I know he is new but he isn't going to hurt the prince and you know it.” Sally turned from Rashid and smiled reassuringly at the feline, “I am Sally Po. You are Nanashi Shredder of Soldiers. you've kept me busy young one, but I bare you no ill will. We Healers tend to be like that. Bye, bye now.”

Rashid shook his head at the retreating blonde before turning to the feline, “Can't you speak? Stupid beast.”

Nanashi sat down hugging his right knee watching the large man walk away with a frown. ' _Once I am free that one is dead._ '

**3...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...3**

“I hear you healed Nanashi. I see you learned they take more energy then humans,” Hiro commented as he looked up at got a good look at Quatre.

“Not much, he was just very bruised,” Quatre replied evenly, he had been surprised by how bruised the feline had been.

“Of course he was. I take it he is why you wished to see me?” Hiro had not been surprised when Rashid had come into his study and told him Quatre wished to see him.

“I want him,” Quatre blurted out, hands on Hiro's desk, catching the other's blink.

Hiro frowned slightly, “Are you sure? Perhaps a tamer...”

“You said I could have him and I want him,” Quatre interrupted not in the mood to debate the subject, not with Hiro or with Rashid.

Hiro nodded, Quatre was sure and that was that, “As you wish my friend, Nanashi belongs to you. Now once he is cleaned up he will be returned to you.”

“Thank you,” Quatre was relieved there would be no fighting with Hiro to get Nanashi, cleaning the feline up sounded like a good idea to him as well.

Hiro nodded, use to the blond's thanks, “You may regret this.”

“If so it will be noted you tried to warn me, no one will blame you.” Quatre assured his friend, he knew Hiro was loyal if not overly sentimental.

“I only meant you may never befriend him,” Hiro had no doubt Quatre would see neither he or Rashid were blamed for anything Nanashi might do to the blond.

“Oh...well that too,” Quatre did not wish to dwell on that possible outcome.

Hiro smiled a little at his blond friend, “Tell me about that princess your father likes.

**3...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...3**

“Quatre this is unwise, it's a monster,” Rashid warned trying to get his young master to see reason.

Quatre sighed softly, “Rashid he's just what he is, if he was a monster I'd be dead. Good night Rashid.”

Rashid bowed, knowing he would not get his master to see reason this night, “Good night.”

Quatre entered his room, closing the door as he looked up blinking. Nanashi was laying on his bed, right hand curled near his face. He was dressed once again in black leggins and a hunter green shirt, though now it was one with long lose sleeves. A single chain around his neck was all that secured him to the wall. ' _The chain goes that far? No, it's a different chain. Why is it longer?_ ' Hanging his cape up he moved to stand beside the bed, reaching out he stroked a darker cheek getting a soft moan. Meeting dark eyes when they half opened and focused on him, “I did not mean to wake you, sorry.”

Nanashi rolled onto his back studying the timid blond for a moment, “It's fine.”

“Are you all right, you sound tried?” Quatre knew full well just waking up did that to most people, but he felt it was more then that.

“Under this chain is a collar designed to keep me in my human form,” Nanashi answered, not all that concerned with sounding tired versus actually feeling that way.

Quatre frowned at the feline's answer, “That's terrible. Where is the key?” He did not see one lying around, but knew the feline would not have missed where they had left it.

Nanashi sighed softly, the blond did not sound all that happy about the collar either, “They didn't leave one.”

Quatre bit his lip, Hiro had not mentioned this part of 'cleaned up' to him, “Does it hurt?”

“No, just weakens,” Nanashi answered, mages could be tedious, “Makes it easier to control us.”

“I do not wish to control you Nanashi,” Quatre informed the feline sitting down on the edge of the bed.

“Then why am I here again?” Nanashi asked turning his head to look at the blond.

Quatre hesitated, he knew the feline would likely dislike his next answer, “I own you now, Hiro gave you to me.”

Nanashi blinked before he frowned at the apologetic looking human, “Why? You just...”

“They can't kill you now,” Quatre answered cutting the feline off, feeling like he had been cutting people off all day. “I only asked for you so I could save your life. I have paid servants and friends not slaves.”

Nanashi narrowed his slitted eyes at the blond, “No human will _own_ me.”

“I do not want to own you, I only wanted to save you, and I did. Now I can protect you.” Quatre understood the feline's feelings, he would likely feel exactly the same if their roles were reversed.

“I don't need you to protect me,” Nanashi informed the blond not snapping as harshly as he would another.

“I know, but until I can get that vile thing off I will.” Quatre was not going to add that weaken as he was he could use the help, it would only annoy the feline at best.

“Why? What am I to you?” Nanashi did not understand the blond prince, could he really be so different from Hiro.

“You're just someone trying to survive in a world of ignorance and violence. Just because you aren't human doesn't mean you don't have a right to live.” People treated their pets and even livestock better then they would treat this feline who could talk, was so very human and not just looking.

Nanashi frowned at the human, he sounded sincere and not insane, “Why haven't you asked me for my name?”

Quatre blinked at the sudden change of topic, “Nanashi is a name, you can tell my yours if you wish.”

“A name gives power,” Nanashi was no mage but everyone knew that much, it was one of the most basic laws of magic.

“I know that but I am a Healer, I hurt no one,” Quatre could inflict pain and damage but as an Empath and a Healer he tried very hard not to. “You do believe that don't you?”

“Yes, you smell harmless,” A Healer may very well smell of blood but never same as a killer would.

“I smell?” Quatre had never had anyone comment of his smell like that before, he was not sure if he should be insulted or not.

“Every class of you mages has a different scent,” Nanashi was not surprised the human did not know this, human senses were weak besides touch and taste really.

“I never noticed,” Quatre commented not sure if any humans would notice, besides maybe a blind one since their other senses grew stronger. “You can't smell me now can you?”

Nanashi sighed softly, “No...only as a human can.”

Quatre looked away, head hung, “I'm sorry. This whole mess is my father's fault and I can't stop it. I'm so afraid that I will never be able to fix what he has done.”

The feline frowned at the miserable looking blond, “My name is Trowa.”

“Trowa?” Quatre asked blinking at him, misery forgotten.

“Yes,” Trowa answered hugging a pillow, still surprised he had just done what he had.

“I can bespell you now...why?” Quatre was confused, it seemed so strange for the feline to just change his mind like that.

“I know you will not.” The blond prince was still confusing to him but he did know that much, Quatre was not Hiro. “I've never trusted an...outsider before.”

Quatre smiled touched by the show of trust, felines were not dogs, they did not blindly trust humans, “Thank you.” The pale mage reached down stroking long lose hair as green eyes closed. He was starting to understand what Hiro had been talking about, and it made him sick inside to just think of it. He covered Trowa before laying down himself, the bed was oversized as all those used by nobles tended to be. Just watching the other sleep Quatre hugged a pillow, much as Trowa had done not that long ago. ' _That will_ _ **never**_ _happen to you, I won't let it._ ' The blond closed his eyes, wishing he did not know some of what he did. ' _I won't let it._ '

**3...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...3**

“So tell us My Lord what will happen to their...leader Nanashi?” A brunet middle aged man in lavender asked.

“Nanashi no longer belongs to me,” Hiro answered simply, long winded rambling answers were not a soldier's style.

“What?!” A few of the gathered nobles replied, a few just making sounds of surprise.

“He now belongs to Prince Winner, a gift,” Quatre nodded when Hiro gestured to him, Hiro was a soldier at heart and they were formal and straightforward when speaking.

“My Prince that _thing_ killed my son while he was trying to to capture a unicorn, for a lady friend he wished to court.” The noble in lavender informed the blonde prince.

Quatre frowned at the noble, “My Father has outlawed the hunting of the Second Race, except for those trained to do so Lord Ketetna.”

“We are far from his laws here, My Prince,” Lord Ketetna reminded the fragile looking blond.

Quatre narrowed his eyes slightly, he did not like the man at all, “If memories serves your family was given a title for your father's victories.”

“Yes my Prince,” Lord Ketetna was very proud of his father's victories, they had earned his family power and wealth.

Quatre nodded, dark eyes cold, “Those who do not follow the laws tend to lose their lands, remember that.”

“My Prince do you really think you can tame it?” A fair blonde women in crimson asked.

“My friend is good with animals. Do sit My Prince we are waiting for one other,” Hiro was more then ready to get started.

“Who?” Quatre asked, nobles did not keep royals waiting, it was not done.

“Forgive me Lords and Ladies I had a little emergency. Quatre it is you, look at you!” Some of the nobility gasped as the women in a simple forest green dress hugged their future High King.

“Sally-Lady Po it is good to see you too.” Quatre smiled at the older blonde, her darker hair still in twin spiral tails.

Hiro smiled at the blonde pair, he rather liked Lady Po just as he did Quatre. ' _Healers have no respect of protocol._ ' “My Lady please sit and share your tell with us.”

Sally gladly sat down beside her former student, Hiro was all right if not a bit too serious. “It seems a few Beastial attacked this morning screaming for their comrades. They freed some of the children, and those scheduled for execution, but those set for the auctions are still here.”

“Good I would love to get my daughter a feline,” A friendly looking man commented.

Quatre frowned absently, “ _Feline...Trowa is feline isn't he, I really should ask._ '

“Cats are fickle, I prefer dogs,” A blonde in a low cut sapphire gown purred, chin on back of her hand.

“Nobles and their 'pets', the prettier ones I really pity,” Sally whispered into Quatre's ear, not that the father was included in that comment. “Your friend is lucky you aren't so perverted.”

“I'm a Healer, I could _never_...Goddess these people.” Quatre felt sick just being in the same room as some of them. Finding someone desirable did not give you the right to just take them, nobles were to protect their people not that.

“I know,” Sally soothed, she knew her young friend was not that type of noble, even in his spoiled brat youth. “He does seem to like you at least.”

“Now he does, but he was so angry earlier when he found out Hiro was my friend.” Quatre understood his reaction but had not enjoyed it.

“He would,” Sally commented under her breath, Quatre had not been afraid of him when she had seen them.

Quatre blinked at a group of flowingly dressed young women with long bright feathers for hair, golden collars around their necks, “Beautiful.”

“They are stuck in their between forms, but yes lovely. I breed them if his Magistracy is interested.” The young noble woman in dark gold smiled when the blond prince blinked at her, “They were a gift the his lordship.”

“Vima here is an expert in avian Beastial, she'd be able to get you a very well trained one,” Hiro informed his friend, pleased his birds were appreciated.

“I will consider it, thank you,” Quatre would consider it, they seemed content and none of the humans were being rude to them.

Hiro nodded, Quatre did not lie and did not seem bothered by them, “Then let us get on to business.”

**3...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...3**

“Hiro I want the keys,” Quatre knew his friend had them and he wanted them, and did not care to fight about it.

“Now Quatre he isn't trained yet,” Hiro was not about to free Nanashi until he was sure he could be controlled, even if just by Quatre.

Quatre frowned not happy with Hiro's response, he was not some child to be dismissed, “I can train him, now please?”

“I will send Tesu to you, she can judge how resistant he will be,” Hiro had no doubt Quatre would eventually make friends with the feline but eventually took time.

Quatre had never heard of Tesu, who he assumed was one of Hiro's underlings, “But...”

“She trains them, like Vima, humanly. None of my breeders are allowed to torture a Bestail, I forbid it.” Trained Beastial were harmless to humans and so there was no reason to harm them, just like pets that could not talk. “Let her have a look at him all right?”

Quatre sighed softly, she did not sound like someone Trowa would reach badly to, “Very well Hiro, I yield to your wisdom on this matter.”

Hiro nodded, Quatre was a reasonable royal thank the gods, “Good, I will send Tesu to you.” Dark eyes followed the blond as he nodded and walked out.

**3...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...3**

I am hoping to get the rest of the 'Feline Series' update between February and March, with some new ones coming out in April/May. Any ideas for this fic, or others, are welcome so please leave them in a review. Sorry again for making you all wait so long for an update. I am hoping to get a lot ready for summer break, so be sure to review any fics you want updated. Thanks for the love all.


	4. Dark Thoughts

And here we are at the fic that started the entire 'Feline Series', lucky number 3 this time around. This chapter is mostly just talking, not joking, chapter 5 will be super long and will have more then just talking going on. Sorry to anyone who is annoyed by a chapter of mostly bonding dialogue, truly I am, but since I am planing on update this again in the Summer it should not be too bad. Remember to drop a review if you want to let everyone know what you think of this, you can also yell at me on Twiter now.

**WarNinGs:** Short dialogue heavy chapter.

**Aishi Say**

" _Discussion is always better than argument. Because argument is to find out who is right. Discussion is to find out what is right._ "

Found this on an image with no name or site attached, quick Google search found nothing. Seems like something Quatre would say, believe in, what have you.

 

**4...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...4**

 

Trowa sniffed when he felt a gentle hand in his hair, ready to bite any hand not belong to a Healer, “That had better be you.”

Quatre smiled at the warning, not surprised by the greeting, “It's just me Trowa. Do you know a Tesu?”

“No, why?” Trowa asked remaining still, Quatre was not going to hurt him unless startled.

“She breeds and trains your kind, humanly. Hiro wants her to meet you so please be nice?” Quatre knew the feline could be nice when he chose.

Trowa frowned slightly, it was not an unreasonable request, “Why?”

“She will not hurt you, and it is the only way I can get the keys,” Quatre did not like keeping people in chains, human or not.

“I'll be a good pet,” Trowa assured the blond shifting slightly, he had no reason to hiss at Tesu.

“You aren't a pet, I want to be friends,” Quatre knew Trowa was joking, but he wanted to make sure the other did not forget he was not that kind of person.

Trowa smirked amused, “Then why do you keep petting me?”

Quatre glanced at his hand, he had forgotten he was still stroking the other's hair, “Your hair is really soft...sorry.”

“Silly human,” Trowa teased not minding it, humans did it to each other so it was not all that strange.

“My Prince hello and welcome,” A young woman greeted as she entered the room.

“Thank you,” Quatre greeted as he turned and stood, “Tesu yes?”  
  
The young women smiled as she nodded, “Yes I am.” Pale brown off the shoulder gown shifting as she walked forward. “He does not look like a monster to me. He is one of the most beautiful ones I have ever seen.” The feline lifted his head, green eyes studying her, expression thoughtful. “Hello there I am Tesu.”

“He told me,” Trowa informed the human, not mentioning Quatre had used her name already and even a human could have heard.

Tesu nodded studying the feline, long pale brown braid swinging, “Bound I see, not a bad idea for one such as you.”

“I only kill soldiers,” Trowa informed the human evenly, normal people did not try to kill him very often.

“Not likely you are a fighter. My Prince this will not be like training an allicorn, please be careful.” Tesu knew the young man was good with animals and people but this was a bit different, mixes were trickier.

Trowa growled softly at the accusation, frowning when Quatre held up a hand. “shh…Tesu he will not harm me, I know it. He has had plenty of chances to but has not harmed me.” Quatre did not count the feline's reaction to his friendship with Hiro, he had not drawn blood.

Tesu nodded, “I know, Lady Po mentioned him. I would suggest keeping the binding collar on just to be safe, but here, do as you like.”

Quatre smiled taking the keys held out to him, “Thank you.” Tesu bowed before walking out, warning given. Looking up from the keys he frowned at Trowa for a moment, “What are you exactly?”

“Excuse me?” Trowa asked frowning at the blond, not sure why he cared so much now.

“You are a feline of some kind aren't you? I saw some birds today,” Quatre may be wrong about feline but he doubted it.

Trowa tilted his head at the blond human, “Why feline?”

“The way you growl, the claws and fangs, and your eyes. I have always loved cats, my allicorn lets them ride her. She is very rare so she stays at home.” Quatre had no idea if Trowa knew what an allicorn even was, but that really did not matter.

Trowa frowned slightly, the mental image of a winged unicorn covered in cats was both strange and adorable, “Would that please you?”

“I don't really care what you are but...yes I guess it would. Is that wrong?” Quatre was curious, but he would not really mind if Trowa was not a cat, would he?

Trowa sat up frowning slightly, “Why would it be?” 

“Sally was telling me of noble's pets, and so did Hiro. It made me sick,” Quatre hated those kind of stories, it did not mater who was in them.

Trowa shrugged, “Humans do it to each other as well so why does it upset you so?”

“Because you cannot threat people like that! I am a Healer the entire idea...I could never do something like that,” Quatre did not care that some humans may enjoy being treated like that it upset him.

“Like you could if you wanted to, you'd need a stronger collar for that.” Trowa was a fighter, the blond could touch him because he was harmless. If the prince was not his pale skin would be lined with red, human's were so fragile.

“No! I hate collars, you aren't a criminal. Hold still,” Quatre ordered as he reached for the chain.

“But I am,” Trowa reminded the prince, holding up a hand to count off his crimes on his fingers, “Treason, killing of the King's soldiers...”

“I don't care, I am to be king and I forgive you. Now stop talking so I can get this thing off.” Quatre snapped, he could guess what the feline had done he did not need to hear the list. Trowa blinked but held his tongue as Quatre unchained his neck, throwing the chained collar to the floor. “Now to get this one off.”

“If you do you'll free me, I could just kill you and escape,” Trowa did not need his fangs and claws to kill the blond. 

“I know,” Quatre was not as foolish as many thought he was.

“I could just be waiting to do that,” Trowa watched the blond frown at the lock calmly.

“I don't think so. I can feel people when I touch them, I have never felt betrayal in you, not once.” Quatre removed the golden collar, staring at it for a moment before trowing it to the floor with the keys, “Much better.”

Trowa reached up rubbing the back of his neck feeling instantly better, “Thank you,”

Quatre blinked when Trowa bowed his head, “I would have done it for anyone.”

“How can you be that man's son?” Trowa did not fully understand how a parent and child could be so different.

Quatre looked away slightly, “I take after my mother not my father. I love him, but he has become so cruel.”

Trowa nodded, he had nothing comforting to say about that, “Do you want nothing in return for my life?”

Quatre looked up meeting the other's eyes, “Just your friendship, may I have that?”

Trowa nodded, “That you may have.”

“Thank you,” Quatre smiled touched, turning enemies into friends was not easy but was very rewarding.

Trowa shook his head at the smiling blond, he was so sentimental, “Don't humans have life debts?”

“Yes, my man Rashid owes me one. You don't really, legally all did was acquire you not save you.” Quatre had acquired Trowa to save his life, he did not save people for rewards.

Trowa frowned slightly but shrugged, “Perhaps not in the most traditional way, but as your friend I offer you my protection. My kind make excellent bodyguards." 

Quatre blinked, not at all expecting that, “You'd stay with me?! Willingly?”

Trowa arched a brow at the blond, “You have not tried to force me to do anything but remain calm, so I see no reason not to. If you were to die even humans will not be safe.” Quatre hung his head, blinking when Trowa gently raised his chin “You cannot blame yourself for your father's actions, you have no control over them.”

“He is my father,” Quatre countered, it was an inescapable fact.

“So? You are not him,” Trowa reminded the human gently, the blond had already proven he was not like his father.

“I could become him,” Quatre had seen it before, not just hearing tales as others had.

Trowa shook his head at the blond's weak comeback, “Never.”

“How can you be so sure?” Quatre could tell Trowa was sure and he wanted to know why.

“Your eyes,” Trowa answered softly, did no one else tell the blond this?

“My eyes?” Quatre wanted to know what Trowa saw in them, he was not as bias as his men were.

“Your soul is pure, a pure soul such as yours is incapable of such things,” Trowa was good at a reading others, it was a skill that kept him alive.

Quatre looked down, “Mother was killed by a Beastial so I could...”

“No,” Trowa assured him, cutting the blond off.

Quatre sighed heavily, “I wish I was so sure.”

Trowa shook his head, “You humans worry too much.”

“I do anyway,” Quatre commented softly, he knew he did.

“Well hello again,” Sally greeted opening the door with her foot. “I figured you must be hungry, and my poor former student hardly ate.”

“Sally you didn't have to,” Quatre was not surprised Sally had come, she had always been doing things like that.

“Oh hush. Took his collar off I see, at least he likes me too.” Sally commented setting the tray down before patting the feline's head. “Rashid just doesn't know how to be nice sometimes. I had a cat once, but she got very sick and died. It was the reason I became a Healer, she was so soft too.” Nanashi purred softly as she stroked his hair getting a tender smile. “Thank you. Look after him now, he doesn't always think with his head but always with his heart.”

Trowa smiled at the elder blonde, he had no trouble seeing why they got along so well, “I will.”

Sally smiled patting the feline's head again, “Take care now you two.”

Quatre smiled at the taller blonde as she turned and left, “She was my teacher before the wars started. You like her because she is a Healer right?”

“And she is a kind person,” Trowa added, most Healers were kind people by default, but there were a few blessed with the gifts and not the soul.

“Oh yes she is, so are you.” Quatre commented taking the tray, Sally had loaded it.

“I'm not really,” Trowa protested gently, he was kind to the blonde Healers but that did not make him a kind person.

“Yes you are, I can feel it,” Quatre reminded the feline, not sure why he did not think he was kind.

“Not to humans,” Trowa was not overly friendly to humans, they were best avoided.

Quatre nodded, watching short fangs tear into a pheasant legs, “Most only see a beast, but I see a person first and a beast second.” Trowa glanced at him thoughtfully, saying nothing. “Perhaps that is because all I have really seen of you is human, perhaps I simply do not care. Do you think me foolish?”

Trowa tilted his head, “These birds how did you recognize them?”

“They had feathers for hair it was strange but beautiful, I had to comment on them. Vima offered to sell me one.” Quatre had seen many headdresses with feathers so feathers for hair was not as strange as it might be with others, somethings were more relative then others.

“And?” Trowa prompted, surely he had stopped telling the story for some reason.

“I can't buy people...I'm sorry this must be upsetting to you.” Quatre could not see this topic being a favorite.

Trowa shrugged slightly, unconcerned, “Tame and wild are not the same in any beast. Buy one if you want, they would consider it a great honor to be owned by a crown prince.”

Quatre bit his lip, “That still doesn't make it right. I wouldn't be saving anyone.”

Trowa sighed at the blond, “Will you stop feeling guilty and eat something?”

“I'm not hungry,” Quatre had not really felt hungry since being reminded of perverted nobles.

Trowa shook his head, “Foolish human.”

“Would you come with me all the way to the crown city?” Quatre asked changing the subject, as well as ignoring the insult.

Trowa frowned as he considered the question for a moment, “Do you want me to?”

“Oh yes!” Quatre answered a bit too excitedly perhaps, he did not want to lose his newest friend just after he had made him.

"Then I will, but only if you eat,” Trowa nodded at the food, ignoring the blond's excited outburst, the fact he was emotional was already well established.

“Very well you win,” Quatre submitted, nibbling on food as he glanced at Trowa, who had gone back to his pheasant since he had gotten the blond to eat. ' _I wonder what his in between form looks like?_ ' “Why will you come? Your home is here.”

Trowa frowned slightly at the blond, “I already told you if you die even humans will not be safe, and you wish it.”

“Does that really matter?” Quatre already knew the other did not care much for humans in general, not counting Healers, did his opinions and wants mater because he was a Healer?

Trowa tilted his head at the blond, pretty sure he was referring only to second part of his answer, “Yes.” Quatre blushed slightly looking down at the tray. “Didn’t you say your servants were your friends?”

“Yes I did, and they are, but it still feels strange ordering people around,” Quatre was not comfortable having absolute power over other people.

Trowa nodded slightly, “They want to help you, so they do what they can.”

“Maybe,” Quatre agreed, he knew some of his allies would be in complete agreement with that simple statement. “I have been learning to take care of myself, it has been driving Rashid insane.”

Trowa chuckled softly, he had no doubt, “He has obviously not taught you how dangerous the Third Race is.”

Quatre shook his head, “No, he taught me about the races who can appear human, and how they are deadlier then the Second which is purely animal. You are nothing like the stories I have heard all my life.”

“Nothing?” Trowa prompted curious, he could guess what stories humans told of his kind.

Quatre looked down, “Well...somewhat I'll admit, but hardly a monster.”

Trowa tilted his head, “Aren't I?”

“No, do you think you're a monster?” Quatre was curious if the other was just making a point, or if he was just asking questions.

“By human standards yes,” Trowa knew humans considered him a monster because he was not a human, the more criminal kind was a less shared view.

Quatre frowned, “Do your kind tell their children stories of monstrous humans?”

Trowa shook his head, “No, most witness human cruelty very young.”

“I was young when Mother was killed,” Quatre responded softly, not surprised humans earned Beastials distrust, fear, and hatred early in life.

“And yet you have no fear of me?” Trowa would not blame the blond if he said yes, though he did not smell any fear.

“No,” Quatre answered shaking his head, he had only be scared once, “Show me?”

Trowa frowned slightly, setting the cleaned bone down on the tray, “Show you what?”

“Your other form, like the birds, please?” Quatre wanted to see just what about Trowa scared people.

“Why?” Trowa asked frowning slightly, it was not an unreasonable request he simply wished to know.

“I want to get to know you...all of you,” Quatre answered setting the tray down on the nightstand beside him. “I won't be afraid.”

Trowa watched the human curious, not sure why he was moving the tray, “You are serious than?”

Quatre nodded, he really did wish to see, “Yes.”

Trowa sighed softly, shrugging, “Very well, I see no real harm in it.”

Quatre watched long claws re-extend, fang tips peaking over a lower lip before the mouth opened to show normal looking human teeth had sharpened. Sandy colored furry ears peaked out of longer more mane like hair. Slited green eyes opened as a long tufted tail moved slowly back and forth, appearance still mostly human. Reaching out Quatre smiled as he stroked the other's cheek, “Warm...you're still beautiful.”

“Felines tend to be,” Trowa reminded the blond evenly, it was a simple fact.

Quatre frowned slightly studying sandy fur and gold kissed brunet hair, “I heard stories, many nobles favor cats for personal slaves.”

“Yes, well, this cat has claws,” Trowa did not need to hear anymore such stories.

“No nobles would dare try and steal form the ruling house out of fear.” Quatre assured the feline, he needed no powers to know the feline was thinking something dark.

“Your father is only human,” Trowa reminded the prince, the king was not even a mage as he understood it.

“He is still terrifying. You aren't that scary looking,” Quatre comment, the feline did not appear as scary as his own father.

Trowa blinked before frowning slightly at the blonde “What?”

“Shouldn't a soldier slayer be scarier looking?” Quatre half teased tilting his head, just sitting there the feline was not really any more intimating then any other soldier the blond had met.

Trowa pounced, pinning the blond gently to the bed smirking, “You've never seen me fight.”

Quatre blinked up at the feline, he had seen him angry but not really fighting, “I would rather not.”

“No you would not. You have such a delicate neck,” Trowa reminded the blond feeling him freeze, fangtips gently dig into his pale skin for a moment. “It would not take much to shred it.”

“Not funny,” Quatre protested, not use to being treated this way. A few would imply willingness to do such things, but so many feared his father far too much to ever try.

“Are you scared little prince?” Trowa cooed teasingly, the blond was no threat even if he had been armed.

“No,” Quatre answered, frowning at a sneer before cringing at a roar, blinking at the feline, “All right a little.”

Trowa chuckled, resting his forehead against the blond's, “Yes a little, even though you know I won't harm you. Human's fear a predator’s cry instinctively.”

“That makes sense,” Quatre was not as afraid to be pinned by the stranger as he should be, his gifts could only tell him so much without focus.

Trowa frowned slightly when the human reached up and stroked his darker hair, “What are you doing?" 

“Treating you like a cat,” Quatre answered, stroking another's hair was not something one only did to cats.

Trowa sighed, the blonde Healers here did seem to like his hair, “Humans.” Pale fingers moved to his ear and he jerked back, “Stop that.”

Quatre smiled at the jibe, pale fingers moving to the base of a furry ear, blinking when the feline jerked back, “Did I hurt you?”

“No, it just..,” Trowa trailed off frowning at the blond.

“Sorry,” Quatre could feel confusion, he had not meant to startled the feline.

“Why did you do that?” Trowa asked tilting his head slightly, he had not meant to snap at the blond.

“My cats love it, I just thought you might too. I did not mean to insult you,” Quatre had yet to met a cat that did not enjoy having their ears scratched.

“I'm not insulted only surprised. I allow you to if you wish to do it again.” Trowa was still not use to humans not trying anything when they touched him, even if he was a Healer.

“Really?” Quatre was still slightly unsure, no doubt all those stories had instilled a bit of instinctual fear into Beastials.

Trowa smiled at the hesitation, “Yes, you were only trying to be kind.”

Quatre smiled when dark eyes closed with a soft purr, similar to the one he had used to cheer up Sally. ' _This is a little strange but...I do like it._ ' He blinked when he heard a cry of pain, the feline collapsing beside him, “Nanashi?!”

“Master Quatre what were you thinking, he could have torn your throat out?” Rashid demanded frowning at the blond, he looked startled but unharmed.

Quatre turned Trowa onto his back, allowing the feline's head to rest in his lap, “Trowa...Rashid what did you do to him?”

Rashid held up a staff of ivory with a fist sized glass orb, “It stuns beasts, this is a strong one. I requested it because I knew you would treat him like some stray.”

Quatre frowned at his guardian before looking down, “Rashid, he wasn't hurting me, he was allowing me to scratching his ears.”

Rashid frowned, his master's clothes were not damaged this time, “I heard his roar?”

Quatre looked up, how long ago had that been? “He was only teasing. I asked him to show me and he did. He has done everything I have asked and you attacked him.”

Rashid frowned slightly, “I heard a roar and see him crouched over you transformed I only...forgive me?”

“Oh Rashid,” Quatre knew the stern looking man only wished to protect him, sometimes he overreached a bit. He had likely not even noticed there was no danger, warriors could be overly focused at times.

Rashid jumped back when a clawed foot lashed out, claws severing the staff before the feline shifted into a crouch with a low growl, “Stay back!”

Trowa sneered at the warrior with the damaged weapon, “Make me.”

“No, please don't?” Quatre pleaded as he took Trowa's arm, the feline was tense but calm enough to be safe to touch.

“Quatre?” Trowa looked down, the blond clearly not wishing him to attack the guard.

“He thought you were attacking me, please don't hurt him?” Quatre knew Rashid would stand down if the feline did, getting the feline to was the harder part. The feline was still a stranger, he was only so safe to be around because Beastials did not attack Healers.

Trowa frowned at the slashed staff and the guard who had used it, sighing softly, “As you wish.”

“Thank you,” Quatre released the feline's arm, wrapping his arms around his chest, “thank you.”

Trowa ignored the blinking guard, turning his head to rest his cheek on the blond's hair, “Shh...it only hurt.”

Quatre pulled away from the feline, relived he was calm and not in a fighting mood anymore. With the feline all right and still harmless he turned to Rashid, “Rashid I will speak to you. Stay here I will return shortly.” Getting to his feet he walked outside frowning at Rashid, arms crossing, “Rashid.”

Rashid hung his head, his master friend was displeased and he never enjoyed that, “Master Quatre please?”

Quatre held up a hand with a sigh, “Rashid I understand, and I can forgive but why must you hate him so? He has been kind to me so why Rashid? Is it because of what he is?”

Rashid bowed his head, “Quatre I vowed to protect you, and that means even from yourself. He is not a pet, or even a stray, as he should be. You treat him as if you have known him for years, you must not be so trusting. He is their leader, he will do _anything_ to ensure his people's survival.”

“I know he will Rashid, he has offered me his life so that I will live to succeed my father. He knows I am the only hope this world has for a future, if I die even the humans will not be safe.” Quatre did not really want to have to have this conversation anymore.

“But he is a beast?” Rashid knew not all hated humans, and not just the Healers, but very few wilds came to defend man willing.

“He is also human Rashid, he wants what you want to see me fix this mess.” Quatre knew prejudiced would be something that would have to be dealt with for a while. The feline was learning slowly to trust non-Healers, his men needed to learn to trust the feline still.

“Forgive me My Prince I just...I overreacted. I have heard stories from soldiers, and they all describe the roar as a harbinger of death.” Rashid had heard a few stories he was not about to repeat, truly the lore that Healers were safe was proving to be true. He had no doubt if the Prince was not a Healer the feline would have torn his pale flesh from his bones.

Quatre smiled, reaching up to lay his hand on Rashid's cheek, “My dear friend I forgive you. Feel free to stand watch outside if you wish, but you needn't worry so.”

“I will try,” Rashid promised, if anyone could tame a Beastial it would be a Healer.

“That is all I can ask,” Quatre smiled at his friend once more before re-entering his room, Trowa not looking up as he closed the door. “So that is what they used on you?”

Trowa shook his head, “No, weaker one so they could play a little.”

Quatre laid down, gently scratching the feline's ear, “Rashid just...”

“I know, I heard you just fine. These are not just for show,” Trowa informed the human, cheek resting on his folded arms, ears shifting.

“Oh..,” Quatre was not sure what to say to that, he would have to remember how well the feline's ears worked.

“He has a point, you do trust too much,” Trowa was not all that surprised by what either had said, Rashid had to worry constantly after his Healer master.

“I know, but I know I can trust you,” Quatre could not help trying to get along with as many people as he could. Pale fingers returning to darker hair and a bit softer fur of equally dark ears.

Trowa sighed softly, the blond was hopeless, “Your cats must love you.”

Quatre smiled at the teasing, “I would like to think they like me for my kindness.”

“You are very kind,” Trowa would not allow the blond to touch him otherwise, not all non-Healers were monsters.

“You were their leader?” Quatre was not sure what Beastial leadership was like, he highly doubted they had many diplomats.

“Yes,” Trowa had been wondering when that would come up.

“I should have guessed,” Quatre responded, everyone kept telling him how dangerous Trowa was, him being a leader had not come up until now.

Trowa glanced at the blond through half open eyes, “Do I look like a leader to you?" 

“Do I?” Quatre countered, his white robes were not uncommon for Healers or priests, but he did not wear much to show his royal rank. His navy blue coats, cloaks, and the like marked him as a royal, he tried not to ruin them while working.

Trowa smirked, tip of his tail twitching contently, “Very much the noble prince.”

“Flatter,” Quatre had heard that before, he tried to be noble, like his father had once been.

“mmm...so?” Trowa murmured, bantering with the blond was amusing.

“Does it hurt to be trapped in a form by a collar?” Quatre asked switching ears, he was not an expert in such things.

“Depends on the collar,” Trowa answered, leaving the blond to ask whatever he wished if he really cared to.

Quatre shook his head, “Never...I'll never let them put one on you again!.”

 “Hush, I knew that,” Trowa was not concerned with being collared again.

 Quatre was quiet for a long moment, “Trowa?”

 “Hm?” Trowa murmured shifting slightly.

 “I am glad I met you, I just wish it had been under better circumstances.” Quatre had made most of the allies he had by fighting at their sides, his appearance caused many to underestimate him.

 “True, but at least you weren't armed,” Trowa did not take kindly to humans pointing weapons at him, a Healer would live.

 “I'm not really all that good with them,” Quatre admitted, he had learned a few basics thanks to Rashid and the others, but he was no sword fighter.

 “I'll teach you,” Trowa knew how to fight, not all of his skills were claw and fang alone.

 “Why?” Quatre asked frowning slightly, not sure what the feline wished to teach him.

 “You wish to better take care of yourself so why not?” Trowa saw no reason why a Healer could not learn defensive skills, not everyone respected Healers' neutrality. Once disarmed their attacker could be healed if necessary, not that they may deserve it.

 “I would like that,” Quatre did not like fighting but he still wanted to learn to fight, he did not want to rely on his protectors forever.

 “Good,” Trowa had met a few Healer who refused to defend themselves, utter foolishness.

 Quatre watched the feline smile in lazy contentment, wondering if he was really so safe to be around. ' _I shouldn't feel this way, I barely know him, but he looks so serene I can't help it._ _Would you still be so comfortable if I was not a Healer?'_

 “mmm...tell me something?” Trowa asked breaking the blond's train of thought.

 “Yes?” Quatre would rather talk to the feline then consider how their relationship would change if he was anything but a Healer.

 “Won't your father hate me?” Trowa was curious if the blond had considered that, the father was nothing but a hate-filled monster.

 Quatre looked down, “I don't care, he'll love having a leader as his son's pet.”

 Trowa frowned for a moment before letting it go, “So he would.”

 Quatre frowned at the sleepy tone, “Tired?”

 “Just catching up on some missed sleep, don't concern yourself,” Trowa would be just fine with a little sleep.

 Quatre nodded, wondering how many nights the feline had not slept because of his father's senseless wars. He blinked when he noticed Trowa was asleep, even though the feline had sounded tried he and not expected the other to fall asleep on him so quickly after speaking. ' _Rest well, I will return soon._ ' He covered the sleeping feline before gently kissing his cheek and walking out.

 

**4...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...4**

 

“Oh thank you,” Sally smiled sipping the cold drink that had just been handed to her, hands and white robes bloodied.

“Another attack?” Quatre asked surveying the wounded, they did not look like a cave in or some other disaster had hurt them.

“Quatre?! Yes Hiro sent some soldiers to retaliate for this mornings attacks,” Sally shook her head slightly, senseless fighting.

“What did this?” Quatre ask frowning at the damage Sally had been working on, the man had been wearing full armor.

“A wolf I think. Here this piece has bite marks, Nanashi might know,” Sally held up a chunk of metal with a full set of bite marks in it.

“He told me his name,” Quatre informed the older Healer proudly, taking the piece of steel frowning at the marks. There were a few animals he knew that could tear into metal like this, bears were the first that came to mind. The fact the longer fangs had punctured the armor made him a little nervous, could any Beastial do this kind of damage?

“That's good,” Sally commented as she washed her hands, she did not mind bloody hands while working. Drying her hands on the towel hanging below the basin of steaming water she sighed feeling much better, taking a small bag from the pouches on her belt she held it out for her young friend. “Here this was his, that soldier over there toke it from him as a trophy so I toke it back.”

Quatre blinked at the black bag the right size for a charm or the like, “How did you know?”

“They like to brag of course, I left him the scars, the jerk,” Sally muttered, frowning at the blood on her robes, at least white was easier to clean then colors.

Quatre walked up to the soldier Sally had talked about, glancing down a four long claws marks running from the broad shoulder down to likely his hip, which was covered by covers. The raised scars were impressive, “hm...”

“Almost disemboweled, so how is he?” Sally did not care much for the man, a Healer healed, not all were as sweet as Quatre.

“Tried but very kind. He is going to teach me how to fight, and come home with me.” Quatre was still surprised he had gotten the feline to trust him enough to follow him home, he was still happy about it.

“You do have a way with animals my friend. So when will you be returning home?” Sally asked making a mental note of what she needed to order more of, Healers needed to be able to multitask.

Quatre frowned slightly, fingers curled around his chin, “A few days I think. I want to see if I can do any good here.”

Sally nodded, Healers were compelled to help, “Well I think I shall join you, it is high time a Master Healer worked with you again.”

“I have been learning to better use my Mind Speech and the like lately, but I have been reading from the books you left me.” Quatre had not worked on any magical healing techniques since Sally left, his other skills had taken preference.

Sally smiled patting the paler blonde's head, “That's my good boy. Well I am done here, and I need to get cleaned up before lunch. Feel free to look around, after all if you truly wish to heal in the field you might as well get use to seeing torn armor.”

Quatre nodded, use to Sally's practical way of thinking, “I will Sally.”

Sally smiled at the prince who was still then same sweet boy she had met years ago, “Be good now.”

“Who are you?” The scared soldier asked turning his head, blinking at the fragile looking blond that had been walking by.

“I am Prince Winner, you?” Quatre asked softly, this man had done nothing to him, and he did not snap at wound people for no reason.

Hand rose to salute weakly, “Sargent Taros My Lord. I almost got that Nanashi demon but he...he fights like one possessed it is terrifying. What became of him?”

“Nanashi belongs to me now,” Quatre answered, keeping his voice even.

Taros nodded slightly, “I heard his human form is beautiful...is it?”

Quatre frowned slightly, he had only heard stories of how dangerous Nanashi was not much else, “Yes.”

“A prince should only have the finest,” Taros commented weakly.

“Sargent do you hate Beastials?” Quatre wanted to know if this man fought because he was afraid, ordered, or was filled with hate, it would help him decided if he could do anything here.

Taros frowned for a moment, “Only the wild ones, they care not for the laws of man. A soldier upholds the laws.”

“And the peace,” Quatre added absently, he was not surprised Beastials cared little for human laws with how they were treated.

“Don't get too close My Prince, the beasts seduce and lie,” Taros reminded the blond, he seemed like a good kid.

“I will be careful, rest now,” Quatre looked down at the pouch again. ' _He hasn't lied, and he's just been returning my kindness nothing more. No not let people make you paranoid…_ '

 

**4...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...4**

 

And now we have reached the end for a third time. This fic will likely be around 9-10 chapters long so there is still plenty of story to come. Anything you might like to see you are free to suggest them in a review. If you PM me I might not read it for a while so please don't be offended, I don't check them often.


	5. You're So Pretty Pretty

I was not going to work on typing out the written updates to any of the 'Feline Series' until like Nov-Dec since Legion and Season 7 in D3 are going on Agu-Sep and I love me my mindless demon slaying. A comment on AO3 by broken_doll_89 was so sweet I just had to spend a few days and type this up, got the prepatch pet so the demon invasion is just transmog gear now.

Since B.D.89 likes my 3x4x3 Kitty Man fics look for 'Celtic Cat' and 'Cats and Water' to be updated soon as well. Anything you would like to see in those fics can be mentioned in a review/comment I do read them all and try to add workable ideas into the fic, or later ones. Well enough of this and on to the update proper.

**WarNinGs** : A good chapter for the hurt/comfort crowd so enjoy, Sally's still awesome.

**Aishi Say**

“ _Come come Kitty Kitty_

_You're so pretty pretty_

_Don't go Kitty Kitty_

_Stay with me_

_Come come Kitty Kitty_

_You're so silly silly_

_Don't go Kitty Kitty_

_Play with me._ ”

The chorus from 'Hello Kitty' by Avril Lavigne, yes a MLB Chat Noir vid is to blame for getting this song forever stuck somewhere in my head.

**5...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...5**

“Quatre you...are not here of course,” Hiro frowned slightly, the blond was often worrying people without ever meaning to.

Trowa looked up from where he was leaning against soft pillows, “Hello your Highness.”

“Nanashi,” Hiro returned evenly, frowning at the other for a moment, “Decollared I see.”

Trowa sat up, stretching lazily, not at all concerned by the sword strapped to the prince's hip, “Yes, your master is most trusting.”

“Yes he is,” Hiro agreed, anyone who knew the blond knew that much, and denying well known facts was not in his nature. “Tell me, why stay if you are free?” The other was free of collar and chain, nothing bond him to this room magically or otherwise.

“I am no human,” Trowa answered, dark eyes narrowing at the human, fair question or not he did not care for Hiro. Quatre was a Healer, earning him some respect and affection, but his gentleness was as clear as a cloudless sky. It was that gentle compassion that had won the blond the feline's trust, the brunet had earned nothing but his contempt. The fact Hiro was Quatre's friend was the only thing that kept Trowa from attacking, though if that sword was raised the blond's friendship would not stay his claws.

Hiro glared at the feline, tone and eyes cold and contemptuous, lazy confidence and indifference gone. “Felines are not known for their loyalty.” Tone was cool but even enough, Quatre would be most unhappy to return to a bleeding Beastial in his bed.

“True,” Trowa agreed, head titling, “But Quatre likes felines, you prefer birds.” It was no secret the brunet had a fondness for birds, many humans liked birds after all.

“What are you scheming?” Hiro was tried of playing word games with this creature, he had little patience for such things from other nobles and diplomats let alone servants and pets.

Slitted green narrowed slightly, “Of course I remain so I must be scheming. Why to kill your master and to wear his skin, how's that?”

Hiro frowned not finding the mocking funny, Quatre was his friend, “Do not jest, I could count that as treason and have you executed.” It was a petty argument but still true, and he would not lie and say he was not tempted to do just that. He would never kill anyone or thing for such a petty reason, Quatre would never make friends with such a cruel soul, it did not stop him from reminding the feline of the fact though.

“Treason? Oh but he has already pardoned me,” Trowa half drawled as he eyed the darker brunet, perfectly aware the prince could order his death, and if he was not Quatre's friend that might be a concern. The feline did not trust humans without healing gifts often, but Hiro had a code, and codes were something the feline did trust.

“That man,” Hiro muttered trailing off, it was not exactly a revaluation that Quatre had not only freed but pardoned the feline already. The blond had a loving and trusting heart, and while that was very endearing it could also become extremely frustrating.

“Is a bleeding heart I know,” Trowa agreed closing his eyes with a nod, fully understanding and agreeing with the human. “Still his convictions are strong and pure, are yours?”

Sea blue narrowed at the accusation, “I am loyal to the Crown and her lands, unlike you, you are loyal to nothing.” Beastials had no leader or government, they were bands of raiders at best, rabid monsters at worst.

“I am loyal to myself and to my people, as any _good_ leader should be,” Trowa snapped right back, forest akin glare cold as ice. No 'king' held sway over him, and he was no 'king' himself, he protected his clan, to the Dark with their worship and bowing.

“My people are why I fight yours, King's orders or not I would continue!” Hiro knew he was being somewhat unfair he normally did not snap like this, but the feline just brought his rage to the surface like few humans could.

“To Make slaves of us?” Trowa suggested glaring, sneering when the human looked away pleased he could hurt the human who sounded so proud of his work.. “Do it while you can because the Wilds will fight back until we are free or all dead.”

Hiro turned back tot he feline, he had no doubt those like Nanashi would fight until killed, especially if given no other choice. “You cannot start a war from inside this room.” Beastials had shifting abilities but no other magic, claws and fangs could only do so much damage to walls.

“I earned my rank as you did by skill alone,” Trowa reminded the human prince coolly. “Do not not underestimate me again or you may wish you had slain me when you had the chance.” Fang showing sneer shifted when the feline turned his attention to the door, tone much more pleasant, “Quatre.”

“Feeling any better?” Quatre asked as he closed his door, not turning towards his bed, Trowa still felt annoyed but that was nothing new.

Trowa chuckled soundlessly at the blond, “Yes, my captor is here.”

Quatre jumped slightly, turning to his fellow human, who was frowning slightly at the amused Trowa, “Oh hello Hiro, did you need something?” If Hiro just wanted to talk he likely would not have hung around, unless he and Trowa had been fighting again. Since Trowa was sitting rather then crouching, and Hiro's hands were nowhere near a weapon he decided to not bring it up.

Hiro sighed softly, Quatre's mind wondered sometimes, being able to feel other's emotions and pain had that effect, “Only to tell you not to venture too far there have been more attacks.” Healer or not swipes missed, people dodged, things fell, unintentional injuries and deaths accrued everyday and he would not allow Quatre to become one while in his kingdom.

Quatre nodded, he was well aware that Hiro knew Beastials did not target Healers as a rule, that did not mean they were perfectly harmless. “Thank you I will.” Smiling at his friend he smiled a bit more when Hiro smiled slightly, turning to Trowa he noted the calculating glint in green eyes. “Sally said you might know what made these.” Trowa easily caught the tossed piece of armor, sniffing at it before actually looking at it. “She thought it might have been a wolf.”

“Yes, young she wolf,” Trowa confirmed, the blond prince did not seem bothered by the fact the fangs had gone through the entire plate. Frowning he tilted his head, “Where?”

“From this morning's attack, I went to see Lady Po while you were sleeping.” Quatre had been a little worried about leaving Trowa all alone, the humans did not practically like him, but he had been sleeping so peacefully he had not had the heart to try and wake the former prisoner. “She showed me your handiwork.”

“Oh?” Trowa prompted arching a brow, he had fought hard before being brought down the blond really had to narrow it down a bit.

“Quatre you left him unchained and alone for that long?” Hiro knew the two guards would not be enough to stop Nanashi in his human form, which he would likely keep until he had the space to move more freely.

Quatre turned to Hiro, biting his lower lip he blushed slightly in embarrassment. “um...he was asleep, besides he's been unchained since I got the keys.”

Hiro openly blinked, not even bothering to try and hide his shock. Glancing at the quiet feline for a moment he turned back to Quatre, “Why?”

“He's not a monster,” Quatre answered knowing how many felt, humans and Beastials had been hurting each other for generations before his Father made things even worst. “Rashid hurt him but he did not attack because I asked him not to.”

Hiro sighed, Quatre was a Healer so it made sense he could calm and at least somewhat control Nanashi where other could not. Sally was the only other person in the castle that could likely stay those claws short of taking the feline down, and that was not an easy task. “All owned Beasts must wear some sort of collar, even if it is purely decorative.”

Quatre frowned when Hiro just seemed to ignore what he had said, bringing up the fact Trowa was not a person in the eyes of the law. “But I promised...”

“Quatre listen to the prince,” Trowa cut the blond's protest short, ignoring the looks from both humans, if they had not turned to him shocked he would have become concerned.

Quatre frowned at Trowa unsure, Trowa hated being chained was a collar really any different? True they bow knew he would not forced a bespelled one on the Beastial, but it would still mark him as a slave. “But I...”

“A simple piece of metal will not harm me,” Trowa reminded the human holding up a hand when he cut the other off for the second time in so many minutes. “And no one is above the law now are they?”

Quatre bit his lip once more, Trowa constantly broke human laws but since he had few rights under them that was hardly the point. “No, but I did promise you.”

“A bespelled one only,” Trowa countered gently, Quatre may have meant any sort of collar when he had made his vow but Trowa choose to ignore that. As long as Quatre's father was King Beastials were nothing more then pets who could speak or scream depending on who owned them.

Quatre smiled taking Trowa's hand gently in his own, “Thank you.” The blond prince never would have though the hissing battered young man could be so clam and understanding so soon. He feared too long fighting had turned the other bitter and cold, however there was still plenty of warmth left.

Trowa meet dark blue eyes with his slitted ones over the smiling Prince's shoulder, “Someone must remind you humans we are not lawless monsters.” Hiro frowned at the comment as much as the casual tone, keeping his mouth closed since Quatre had not seemed to notice.

“I saw a place where I can get you one that looked nice, come on.” Quatre tugged the Beastail from the bed, surprise allowing the blond to pull the taller brunet to his feet with a single pull.

“Quatre,” Hiro started to protest, it was not a good idea to drag a Beastial as feared and hated as Nanashi all over the castle. Even with a collar in place many humans would remain nervous, maybe even attack, and Quatre needed to be ready for such things. Quatre pulled Nanashi past him without even saying goodbye, leaving Hiro to sigh and shake his head after the pair. ' _There is no talking to him sometimes, oh well Nanashi will not let anyone hurt him, and my friend has to learn.'_

**5...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...5**

“Decorative ones are over here,” A pleasant young women explained, gesturing at the collection with a pale hand. “They can can still be bepelled with a single word of submission just in case.” It was common enough for an owner to do such a thing, whether they used the word or not was another matter.

“No, thank you,” Quatre answered, glancing at Trowa who was looking around with open curiosity but no comment. The young women was not being rude and he saw reason to be rude himself, it was not in his nature.

The young women nodded, the prince did not seem the type to need or want such a spell. “You have a lovely companion my Prince, may I pet him?”

“Ask him not me,” Quatre answered glancing back at Trowa once more, the other was still perfectly calm.

“Hello there, may I?” The young women asked as she stopped beside the young man, he really was a handsome specimen. Trowa turned his attention to the female, tilting his head at her for a moment before nodding, an unarmed giftless human was no threat to him. “I wish I could have one but I could never cage one.”

“He is not caged but it is the law here, and I must fallow the laws even if I can overrule it.” Quatre commented as he walked up to the pair, watching pale fingers not his own gentling moving through gold-kissed dark bronze.

“Soon it will be your father's law just wait and see,” The young women was still surprised it was not law that all collars had to be bespelled.

“Miss?” Trowa softly asked, not that a startled pulling of his hair would hurt that much it was still better avoided.

Black hair swished as the female tilted her head at the taller male, “Yes?”

“I think you would make a fine owner,” Trowa did not mind this human, even if she was a not a Healer her touch was still gentle.

The young women blushed slightly, looking down for a moment, “Thank you, umm?”

Trowa smiled slightly at the embarrassed human, “Nanashi.”

“You're...Oh my Gods!?” The young women exclaimed, dark brown eyes wide.

“I won't hurt you,” Trowa assured the human, frowning slightly when he did not smell fear so much as surprise in the air.

“No, it's just I never thought I would meet a famous one.” The young moment explained still a little excited. She watched Nanashi pick up a three ringed collar with three long fangs hanging from the center of the last ring. “Do you like it?”

Trowa sniffed at the fangs, frowning slightly, “Not Beastial.”

“No, wildcat, your cousin I guess.” She could tell from the slitted eyes the young man was a feline but not what kind, he had no spots or stripes.

“It's interesting,” Trowa commented watching the gold glint, it was not a style he had seen around often.

“We have a lot of tribal styles,” A little gold would look good on the feline.

Trowa arched a brow with a smirk, “You get commissions don't you?”

Dark eyes lit up with a knowing smile, “Yes.”

“Good,” Trowa turned his attention to Quatre, who was quietly watching them, “Quatre do you mind?”

Quatre shook his head, he could care less if Trowa wanted to buy accessorizes from this nice young women. “Not at all, please get anything you like.” It was only gold, and if he could make Trowa happy then he was happy to spend it. The Beastial deserved some measure of happiness, Quatre already knew enough of the other's resent past to know that much.

Trowa nodded, he had seen humans buying trinkets as signs of affections and Quatre was very affectionate. “You may just make enough miss?”

“Melody, Melody Nightwing,” The young women answered, wondering if the feline would allow her to make a few suggestions.

“Raven...you do resemble one,” Trowa commented as he eyed the human for a moment, she was a lovely human really.

“I like ravens but my family is an old one,” Melody was pleased the feline seemed to like her, even if she did resemble a bird.

“I have met a few ravens in my time, they would find you charming,” Trowa assured the women as he examined a cuff that matched the collar.

Quatre smiled at the bonding going on, it was nice seeing Trowa getting along with a human who was not a Healer. Wandering off to examine some charms he smiled at another friendly looking young women, her hair was strawberry blonde, eyes pale blue. Smiling he allowed her to do her job as a saleswomen, as long as Trowa was calm he would leave him to Melody.

**5...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...5**

“Did you make a new friend?” Quatre teased as they headed back to his room, both young saleswomen had been very pleasant and had made a nice days profit.

“It is nice to be reminded not all non-Healers are blind and foolish.” Trowa answered holding the bag in clawless hands. “So now where are you taking me?”

“If there was another attack then Sally may need a little help,” Quatre answered frowning slightly, dropping off the bags would take a few minutes. The rearing allicorn badge fitted to the center of the collar the feline was now wearing would help ease some minds.

“Not from me,” Trowa was no Healer, and he had a hand in her current workload.

Quatre gave the feline a reassuring smile as he hooked his arm, “Come on anyway.”

**5...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...5**

“Serves you right for trying to stop a sword with your hand,” Sally chided, hands glowing a soft blue as she repaired the damage. “Can you hand me a wet cloth, thank you?”

“It was a wolf, good eye,” Trowa commented with a smirk as he handed her the cloth she had requested.

Sally turned, bloody cloth in hand, “You.”

“Hello to you too,” Trowa teased the confused Healer, not surprised she was.

“Why...what?” Sally was not sure why the feline was there, the fact he was calm was a good sign.

“Quatre did not want me to be all alone,” Trowa was fine on his own, though keeping an eye on the blond prince was interesting.

“Oh, all right then just keep those claws in.” Sally was fine with the prince keeping the feline close, she was safe from those wicked claws as well.

“Yes ma'am,” Trowa assured the Healer with a bow of his head, he was not there to kill, and if the need arose he did not need claws to do so. Sally watched him snatch a short length of bandage tying his hair back in a tight tail, remaining long bangs still hiding his right eye pretty well. Shrugging she moved on since she had a few more people to check on still.

“It's all right now, no one will hurt you.” Quatre soothed, sensing Trowa walking up to him before seeing him kneel at his side.

The wounded old man turned to Trowa growling and roaring softly, black stripes fading into dark skin. Trowa nodded, hand on the old man's shoulder, “I understand Brother, your fight is over go to her now.”

Quatre watched golden eyes darken to brown as the tiger died, unsure what he had said since he could not understand cat sounds that were not made by one of his own cats. Turning to Trowa he frowned at the Beastial, “Did you know him?”

“No,” Trowa answered shaking his head, “though he knew of me.” Reaching out he took the rings from the tiger, slipping them onto his own ring and index fingers. “He is with the Goddess now and his Life Mate.”

“Life Mate...his wife?” Quatre knew animal couples were refereed as mates so it would make sense.

“Sort of, a Life Mate is just a lover you live with. We tend to resemble our animal counterparts as a rule.” Trowa was not surprised the human prince did not know such things, human leaders were so over protected from the real world it seemed.

“Why did you take his rings?” The four simple silver rings did not seemed to have any markings on them, gems, or anything else that marked someone. Quatre would rather ask about rings then Beastial mating practices, a Healer's Wing was not the place for such things.

“A gift for protection from the Beastial Slayer prince,” Trowa answered not explaining why simple silver rings were meant to do. “He was a warrior and wanted to die as one so he attacked, he was too old and he knew it.”

Quatre placed a hand on Trowa's shoulder, not surprised the feline did not look up from the rings, “I am sorry.”

Trowa nodded, Quatre was a sentimental human it was sweet, “He died as he wished and free, there is no better way.”

“Lady Po we have a dead Beast should I burn it?”

“Yes,” Sally answered not happy, there was nothing she could have done for the poor creature. Healers could do wonders, but they had limits, and when one longed for death healing energies had an up hill battle.

Trowa stood and moved away, allowing the humans to remove the dead tiger from the bed, Healers could not save everyone. “Trowa?” Quatre whispered as quietly as he could so no one else could hear, he already knew Trowa had wonderful hearing. “Are you all right?”

Trowa nodded, Beatials were killed by humans everyday, “Burning is fine Quatre, him.” Ignoring Quatre's blink of confusion he walked up to the scared man, frowning down at the human.

“The angels come too soon,” The scared man said, reaching up touching the feline's face not noticing the blink. “I am not ready yet.”

Trowa narrowed his eyes, arms uncrossing, “ _Don't touch me_.”

“Why?” The man asked sounding confused by the growled warning.

Quatre walked up to the pair, taking the man's hands before Trowa decided to rip the man's arms off, “Sleep now.”

Trowa frowned when the human fell asleep as Quatre ordered, “You can do that too?”

“Yes, it comes with my healing gifts,” Quatre explained as he turned to Trowa, who was now curious rather then furious. “He thought you were an angel.”

Trowa frowned, his slitted eyes were inhuman but clearly feline in nature their color just fluke, “Why, I am not a bird?”

“Because you are beautiful, angels are creatures of great beauty.” Quatre had heard many stories of angels and demons, he was unsure how much Beastials knew about them since they were not human.

Trowa considered that for a moment, he knew little of such beings but Quatre sounded sure, “Like you?”

Quatre blushed slightly at the question, it was asked so casually, “No, I’m not you, I have the feel but not the looks.”

Sally shook her head as she walked up to the pair, “I left the scars but he is healed.”

“He will have a story to tell at least,” Trowa commented, frowning at the man still annoyed with the human.

“Yes, come I am done,” Sally beckoned as she walked into an empty room so they would not disturb anyone trying to sleep. Putting them all asleep with magic was a waste of magic, and not her style. “All this healing is exhausting can't you tell them to stop?”

“For your sake I will try My Lady,” Trowa answered bowing his head, even if her question had not been entirely serious.

“You mean you can?!” Sally demanded sitting down on her bed in surprise, she had been half joking.

“I will need a live Beastial and writing supplies,” Trowa answered seriously.

Sally turned when one of her people entered the room, “Tiffany could you fetch me my writing supplies.”

“Aye ma'am,” Tiffany said with a bow before walking out.

“Shouldn't you be on a leash or something? Rashid must be most unhappy,” Sally knew her former student would not use a bespelled collar on the feline, so no leash.

“I am sure he and Hiro are having fun calling me a fool,” Quatre halfheartedly muttered shaking his head. “I had to get him a collar though, see?”

Sally frowned when the feline removed it holding it out for her, it was not even bespelled to keep the feline from removing it on his own. A badge fitted to the center bared the Winner's seal marking the feline as royal property, which had to upset Quatre a bit, “Interesting, cat fangs?”

Trowa shrugged, “Why not they aren't from my kind?” Taking the collar back from the blonde he snapped it back into place with a metallic click, “I could get use to it.” Turning his head he frowned at Quatre, “Stop frowning, it's only gold and fangs.”

Quatre looked up at the feline still frowning, “You aren't my property, you’re my friend Trowa.”

Trowa smiled at the blond, raising his hand, “I know Little Prince but do stop it or I will claw your pretty white cape.”

“Your name is Trowa?” Sally asked frowning, stopping Quatre's giggling.

Quatre blinked as Trowa turned to regard Sally, “oh no.”

“Yes,” Trowa answered ignoring Quatre's whisper.

“But?” Quatre was not surprised Trowa was not angry, Sally was a Healer, but trusting her with his name was different.

“She is like you, I trust her,” Trowa assured the paler blond, as if Sally was untrustworthy.

Sally chuckled softly, “Thank you, but I am not quite as pure as he is.”

Trowa bowed his his head, “You are still a Healer you smell the same.”

“Isisko said that too, that Healers smell different,” Sally said softly, Healers did not smell different to her.

Trowa nodded, human's had a terrible sense of smell really, “You smell of the Goddess and nature not of your Gods and power.”

“Oh, right, Beastials only follow the Huntress,” Quatre was not surprise a race that was a mix of animal and human preferred a nature deity to another.

“Healers prefer her too,” Sally agreed with the young man's taste.

“Here you are ma'am,” Tiffany said setting the travel desk down, glancing at the Beastial for a moment.

“Bring me one of the Beastials who is well enough to walk,” Quatre ordered, Tiffany may deny Sally if she ordered one brought here, but only Hiro could say no if he did.

“My prince,” Tiffany said with a bow before walking out.

“Hiro may get mad,” Trowa reminded the blond prince, they were not talking to the Beastial Slayer about any of this.

“He tends to be,” Quatre was used to Hiro and Rashid being annoyed with him when he did somewhat foolish things in the name of helping others.

Trowa nodded as he sat down, taking the desk and writing quickly. Sally frowned at the writing that reminded her a bit of some of the papers she saw Hiro with, “Pretty, what does all that say?”

Trowa ignored the question looking up at the other blond, “”Quatre I must meet with my commander tomorrow.”

Quatre frowned slightly, “Why?”

Trowa tilted his head, “Trust me.”

“I do,” Quatre assured the feline, he knew trusting the other came easily to him when it perhaps should not, but Healers could be like that. “At night?”

“Yes,” Trowa answered with a nod.

Quatre considered the answer for a moment before nodding, “Done.”

“Thank you,” Trowa pricked a finger, tilting it so three drops of blood landed on the paper, folding it close after a moment.

“My Prince,” Tiffany called, a guard letting an arm go before backing away.

“Thank you, leave us.” Quatre ordered the girl and the guard to leave absently, not wishing to answer questions.

“You are unharmed, thank the Goddess!” Quatre blinked when the fragile looking girl clung to Trowa momentarily jealous.

Trowa smiled, hands folded at the small of her back, “I am well Kit, Quatre has been kind.”

“The Devil's son?!” Kit turned to blink at the blond, he looked so harmless and confused not at all like the Devil.

“Yes,” Trowa answered letting Kit go as he snatched the letter. “Take this to my second, tell him we will meet tomorrow at moonrise.”

Kit took the letter, looking down at it before looking back up, “I shall.”

“That's my good girl, now go,” Trowa gave her a reassuring smile, thankful she was all right.

Kit bit her lip, holding the letter to her chest, “But,”

Trowa frowned with a growl cutting Kit off, “Go, do not make me repeat myself.” Kit nodded as she took a step back before running as ordered.

“Fast thing,” Sally commented after the female, moving to put her supplies away.

“Did you have to growl?” Quatre asked frowning, Kit seemed nice and was so happy to see Trowa would a few minutes really have mattered?

Trowa sighed softly, “Quatre she is like you, she did not want to leave me even if I am safe.”

Quatre smiled a bit at that, it was nice to know Trowa knew that about him already. “Is she family?”

“No, fox, but a friend,” Trowa answered, it was a bit of a long and somewhat unhappy story.

“A fox hm? Well she did like chicken,” Sally grinned when the feline turned his head, half smirking as Quatre blinked.

Trowa bowed his head with a smiled, “Thank you My Lady.”

Sally shook her head, “Oh stop it, peace is good for both sides. Give me your hand.”

Trowa looked down at his hand, “Why, it is just a nick?”

Sally grinned as she held out her hand, “Do not make me repeat myself.” Trowa reached out, laying the back of his hand in the human's palm as ordered, head titling as blue light flashed out of the wound before it healed. “A little showy but I am a Master.”

“My Lady, Lord Vord's son has been thrown again!”

“Coming! That man should not have a horse,” Sally muttered as she stood, letting go of Trowa's hand, leaving the pair to leave on their own.

**5...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...5**

“Hello My Prince I am Lady Peacecraft,” The darker blonde women greeted with a wide smile.

“I did not see you much this morning or this afternoon,” Hiro greeted ignoring the noble.

“Forgive me I just returned from the Healer's Wing,” Quatre had not expected meeting random nobles on his way back to his room.

Hiro shook his head slowly, not at all surprised, “That is quite all right.”

“Oh a kitty cat! What a cute thing!” Relena cried lunging forward and hugging the Beastial, blinking when he pushed her away with a fang showing hiss.

“Lady Peacraft he really does not like strangers who are not fellow Healers,” Quatre explained hoping the noble would not become loud or annoy Trowa again. If she had not just hugged him all excited like Quatre had no doubt Trowa would have slashed then snarled at her.

“Oh, I am sorry. Hiro have you seen this gorgeous cat? I would love a cat too.” Relena had met a few touchy house cats so she just assumed the human cats could be like that as well.

“Lady Peacecraft there will be an actuation tomorrow so you are free to to bid on one.” Hiro commented keeping his tone polite and proper, he was not one for stuff noble Ladies.

“True, it is too bad I cannot just buy him,” Relena did like his coloring and his human form.

Quatre smiled a little when Trowa growled at Relena, not liking that idea at all, “I am afraid he is rather attached to me.”

Hiro watched Relena pout smiling slightly, the former leader did seem to like Quatre genuinely and he was thankful for that. ' _If he has to grow attached to someone he might as well get attached to someone who does not hate him.'_

Relena frowned slightly, “Oh, I upset him, sorry Kitty.”

Trowa snorted at her and Quatre patted his shoulder, “Excuse us.”

“Of course,” Hiro said with a bow of his head, it would be best if claws did not rake the Lady's dress.

Relena pouted as the pair left, “I think he was starting to like me.”

Hiro closed his eyes with a soft sigh. ' _Oh brother.'_

**5...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...5**

Quatre smiled at Trowa's frown, it was cute, “Noble Ladies love cute things.”

Trowa snorted as he walked beside the blond, hands in his pockets, “Well this _cute thing_ does not like her.”

“She's harmless,” Quatre reminded Trowa gently, Peacecrafts were not petty by nature unlike a few other families.

Trowa frowned at the blond, “She's brain dead.”

Quatre sighed, taking Trowa's arm enjoying the solid warmth against his cheek, “She's still harmless.”

Trowa shook his head, “So are you but there is no squealing and crushing.”

“Do you mind?” Quatre asked since Trowa had mentioned crushing, not that he was holding the other's arm that tightly.

“If I did I would pull my arm away,” Trowa was stronger then a human, it was an easy matter to pull away from one.

“Your kind are always frank and honest aren't they?” Quatre liked the fact Trowa said what he meant, nobles around him tended to lie even if they were mostly harmless.

“For the most part,” Trowa answered with a shrug, Beastials were too busy trying to survive to worry about social politics unlike humans.

Quatre smiled at the casual remark, felines were not known for carrying about what people thought about them, “Were you nice to Hiro?”

“Yes, even though he accused me of scheming,” Trowa was not surprise Hiro did not trust his intentions, they were enemies after all. They both did not want to see Quatre hurt but that was all they really agreed on, which was something at least.

“Are you?” Quatre asked stopping, hand resting on Trowa's chest.

Trowa frowned down at the blond, “To do what exactly? Say you, him run, what?”

“Anything,” Quatre answered, pale fingers slightly clenching at dark green cloth. He did not want Trowa to be upset needlessly but if he was planing on moving against Hiro he wanted to know, Hiro was his friend.

Trowa sighed softly closing his eyes, the blond worried over every thing, “I would love to annoy some nobles.”

Quatre frowned, Trowa was not mad but his answer was still confusing, “Why?”

“They disgust me, petty creatures,” Nobles were the ones who paid for Beastials slaves and pets, commoners did not have the money to enslave anyone.

“Sally is a noble,” Quatre reminded the feline with a teasing smile, he knew Trowa was just generalizing but it was funny to tease Trowa a bit.

“All right most,” Trowa corrected himself with a half smile, Healers were not held to that same standards as other humans.

“Better,” Quatre smiled as he retook Trowa's arm, starting to walk again with a gentle tug, “Do you have a Life Mate?” Trowa looked about his age but magical creatures did not age the same as humans after all, though he doubted Trowa was that much older then he was if he even was.

“No, nor a Love Mate,” Trowa answered with a shake of his head, not at all bothered by the question though it was a little surprising Quatre just came out and asked him.

“Love Mate...oh, why not?” Quatre was slightly surprised, did Trowa not like anyone back home?

“I prefer to spend my free time alone,” Trowa had no time or patients for nagging or clinging, Kit was family so she was not counted.

“Any reason?” Quatre needed time alone since Empaths could become exhausted by crowds, Trowa was not an Empath so that was not a reason.

“I think better that way,” Trowa spent a great deal of his time thinking, about survival, philosophy, so many things.

Quatre frowned slightly, Hiro had said something similar a few times, “Do I disturb you?”

Trowa glanced down, the blond was not looking up at him, “No, not at all.”

“Oh...good,” Quatre wanted Trowa to be comfortable around him and not just because he was a Healer, he did not want to be defined by just his gifts anymore then he wanted to be solely a prince.

Trowa chuckled softly as he opened Quatre's door, “You are hopeless. Rashid's been here.”

“So?” Quatre prompted not sure why Trowa had mentioned it, Rashid was welcomed in his cambers after all so it was not strange for him to be there.

“Worried, how interesting,” Trowa commented as he walked over to the window, human's could lie but their scent never could.

“He's afraid you'll turn on me,” Quatre had faith Trowa would not, giving a mage your true name was not something you did if you planned on betraying them. Healers used their magic to heal but not all Healers lacked other powers, or did not know how to use their healing gifts to hurt instead.

Trowa nodded absently as he looked around the world outside of the window, “If I wanted you dead you would be, felines are patient not foolish.”

“What are you looking at?” Quatre asked walking up to Trowa, the feline was calm so there nothing unpleasant going on at least.

Trowa nodded to his left, “Near the stables is a good meeting place.”

Quatre frowned as he followed Trowa's line of sight, “May I come?”

Trowa turned, dark stare looking down at the questioning blond, “What?”

“I want to come with you,” Quatre thought that was rather obvious but perhaps Trowa wanted to make sure Quatre was sure what he was asking. He was not worried about being attacked, as a Healer and having Trowa with him, but anything could happen really.

Trowa frowned slightly as he regard the blond prince for a moment, “I suppose so, but no royal insignias.” Healer or not Quatre was still the Devil's son, some Beastials would want to capture him for that reason alone.

Quatre nodded, he was fine with not wearing full court attire, “I will not fail you.”

“If I thought you might I would have said no,” It was not as if Quatre would stop him from going, his magic was not that of a Battle Mage, and the blond hated to inflict pain even if he could just heal it moments later.

“Do they like humans?” Quatre knew they likely disliked soldiers, which he clearly was not, but civilians were another matter.

Trowa frowned absently in thought, “Healers we do not attack, even protect, because you heal both sides. You smell like a Healer so no harm will come to you.” Even if some of the others would want to take the blond Trowa would never allow it, and no one who followed him would cross him when he put his foot down.

Quatre placed a hand on Trowa's shoulder, “I'm worried about you.” Guards would try and kill the Beastials if they even thought he was in danger, even though everyone knew Beastials did not attack Healers as a rule.

Trowa gave the human a half smirk, “Don't be, my side is scared of me too.”

Quatre blushed looking down and away, blinking when a pouch caught his eye, “Oh, Sally said this was yours.” The prince said as he walked away to grab the pouch from his bedside table, he had forgotten it completely.

Trowa turned his head to tilt his head at the blond, “hm?”

“She said that that scared man had it, bragging it was from you,” Quatre explained as the Beastial walked up to him, sitting down on his bed.

Trowa sat down on the bed to the blond's right, frowning slightly at the black cloth, “What is it?” It was not as if he had many things that could be taken as a trophy, a lot of it had been lost over the last few months.

“I didn't open it. Here it's yours,” Quatre held out the pouch, from the feel and weight it felt like some kind of charm or trinket. Trowa took the pouch, dumping its content into his palm, head tilting at it. A golden ear cuff glinted in the sunlight, slightly curved triangle charm hanging from the cuff, a fang like triangle craved from the inside near the top, other marks less visible at a glance. Quatre frowned at it slightly, “What is it?”

“Just decoration really,” Trowa answered since it was not an insignia or anything like nobles wore, short claw finger pointing at the markings. “This triangle craved out here is a sign of my high rank.”

“And the rest?” Quatre asked nodding absently, it made sense that Beastial had more then just a badge with a family crest to inform outsiders of anything.

“Those slashes there are my name, these are my human given name.” Trowa gestured at the two sets of markings written diagonally on the triangle. “The star across from the triangle is for a slain mentor.”

“Was he a cat?” Quatre knew Beastials did not stick simply with their own kind like their animal counterparts did, but that did not mean cats did not stick with cats.

Trowa shook his head, “No, fox.”

“Oh,” Quatre commented not asking if he had anything to do with Kit, it seemed rather obvious it did. Trowa nodded before fitting the cuff to his left ear, roughly inch and a half long fang like triangle glinting. “Do you all have them?”

“Most have some indications of such things but no. Kit gave it to me so I always wear it, I though I lost it a week ago.” Trowa did not elaborate on why exactly, Quatre could ask if he really wanted to know.

Quatre smiled, watching the earring shift with the feline's movements, “It is very pretty.”

Trowa nodded with an absent smile, “Kit could make you one, she's very good, just tell her what you want it to say.”

“I'll think on that,” Quatre would not mind wearing something a Beastial would recognize as from their own.

“Is that a Healer book?” Trowa asked frowning at the thick tome that was still sitting on the table, curiosity nagging at him.

“Yes,” Quatre answered as he took the book, flipping slowly through it.

“Some of these spells would be hard to complete, griffin feathers are not that easy to get,” Trowa commented as he read over the blond's shoulder.

Quatre nodded, dark teal eyes still scanning the text, “They work well fro curing magic based poisons but no they aren't easy to acquire. Most of these are herbal remedies so you don't have to use your magic all the time, it can become exhausting if...you can read this?!”

Trowa arched an eyebrow, half smirking, “I can read you know? Basic and War script anyway, formal not well at all. Why so surprised?”

“I just assumed that free Beastials would not care,” Quatre admitted looking down, not all liked humans and only spared Healers because they were Healers only.

Trowa chuckled, patting Quatre's shoulder, “Cats are curious my gentle prince.”

“I can teach you formal script if you want, since you'll be teaching me how to fight,” Quatre was thankful Trowa was not upset with him. It was good to know that free Beastials did care about reading and other civilized things, it was yet another reason why he disliked the term wild.

“Agreed,” Trowa preferred a practical exchanges to one sided arrangements, it seemed Quatre was as well. “Sally gave you this?”

“Yes, she did,” Quatre answered not surprised Trowa would guess that. “I've been studying all the books she left, this is the most practical so I brought it with me.”

“A practical kingdom makes sense,” Trowa may not care much for Hiro personally but strategically the Beastial Slayer was more respectable.

Quatre froze at a screech, he had never heard anything like it, “Was that a Banshee?”

“No, my commander he got my message,” Trowa answered running to the window and letting out a long roar in response.

“So everything is all right then?” Quatre asked coming up to Trowa's side, the feline was calm so he was curious.

“There will be no more attacks until after we have spoken,” Trowa was not worried about attacks afterward, Hiro had a code at least. Quatre was hopeful they could all get along and there was little to lose from trying, they were already at war.

Quatre smiled relaxing, all the Healers would get a break now, “Good for both sides.” Turning he walked back to the bed, since there was no more roaring or crying there was little to see.

“More so for yours we lose less,” Trowa commented, sneering at the guards down below him.

Quatre shook his head at the comment, “Nanashi come back here please?”

“Sure, what?” Trowa asked walking back up to the bed calmly.

“This morning,” Quatre started, looking down when Trowa looked down at him curious.

Trowa frowned when the human looked down, “What about it?”

“Nothing,” Quatre answered not looking back up, fidgeting under confused dark stare.

Trowa reached out lifting Quatre's chin gently, “Come now something is troubling you, what is it?”

Quatre sighed softly, “I kissed you, your cheek only I swear, I'm sorry.” He did not want the feline to think he was some perverted noble, Trowa hated those kind of people and so did he.

Trowa blinked at the upset blond, frowning in confusion, “Is that not a sign of affection and friendship?”

“Yes,” Quatre answered, noting Trowa was calm and slightly confused not at all upset with him.

“Then what is it? Does it make you feel like a lust driven noble?” Quatre bit his lip, looking away slightly which was all the answer Trowa needed. “You kissed me not raped me chained to a bed so do not frown so.” Leaning close he kissed the pale human's cheek getting a blink, “There now we are even.”

Quatre placed pale fingertips to his cheek blinking at the feline, “Trowa?”

“What?” Trowa asked, frowning slightly at the blond who still seemed distressed.

“You were sleeping,” Quatre reminded the other softly, which was something Trowa still did not seem to mind.

Trowa tilted his head, “So I should wait until you are sleeping then?”

“um..,” Quatre trailed off blushing, this was a very strange conversation. ' _Need to change the subject._ '

“Why are you blushing?” Trowa was used to being confused by humans but Quatre was one of the more confusing ones, at least he was endearing.

“I am easily embarrassed,” Quatre was used to being teased about it but Trowa was still so new to him, and he had not been wrong when he had mentioned lust driven nobles. True kissing someone's cheek while they slept was not that abnormal, it still made him feel somewhat sick.

“Ah...well I am not,” Felines were not modest animals and Trowa took after them in that respect.

Quatre smiled a little at that, he could not see Trowa or Hiro being modest, “That is all right.”

Trowa smiled back, Quatre was adorable embarrassed, “Good.”

“You seem to be in a good mood,” Quatre was happy about that but was curious, he was not sure what made Trowa happy.

Trowa frowned slightly, “So? Doesn't that please you?”

Quatre blinked, “Yes it does, it's just I wouldn't be so easy going.”

“My people are safe, I am safe and in good company, so why should I be gloomy?” Trowa saw no point in wasting energy being miserable, he was no longer chained and healing.

“Well..you are surrounded by people who hate you,” Quatre knew he hated such things, though he was use to people who disliked or were uncomfortable rather then hate.

“They don't matter only you do,” Trowa countered as he reached out cupping the blond's cheek, he was used to being around humans who hated him. “I've never stressed about what humans thought of me, most don't care to know me.”

Quatre closed his eyes at the touch, holding very still as he reminded his brain to breath. ' _Please don't touch me like this? Please don't?'_

“Why do you?” Trowa asked calmly, Empaths were such confusing creatures.

“I want you to be happy,” Quatre answered honestly, even if he was feeling a bit conflicted right now.

Trowa nodded, that was not much of a secret, “Do I feel unhappy?”

“No,” Quatre did not sense any unhappiness in the feline just then, the contentment was soothing.

“Then stop worrying,” Trowa gently slapped Quatre's cheek getting a smile, the blonde had to stop worrying over nothing, “Better.”

Quatre smiled a bit wider at the teasing, “Cats also like to play.”

“That we do,” Trowa agreed smirking at the blond, his smile was warm and the feline loved causing it.

Stretching he laid down, head hanging off the side of the bed lazily, “So why are you here?”

Quatre glanced at the reclining feline, “Hiro is my friend and I have heard about the war so I came to see it.”

“More like a mini war, your lands have been plagued with them,” Trowa had heard about the fighting from other groups, humans did not seem to get along with each other very well.

“Father wants to own the whole continent,” It was a simple enough goal but it was still horrible. Quatre wanted peace not order maintained by fear and violence.

Trowa was not surprised by that, “Not likely, one race against two are not good odds.”

Quatre sighed, “I don't know why other then because he blames the Third Race for Mother's death.”

“He's a fool,” Trowa muttered frowning, King Winner losing his wife was sad but he had no sympathy for him.

Quatre stood, starting to pace slowly, “Sorrow turned to hatred that is why I cannot hate him.”

Trowa raised his head, still not feeling much for the father, “Can you hate anyone?”

“I can, but I try very hard not to,” Quatre did not want to become a hateful person, his gifts could feel the good and the bad and he tried to focus on the good.

“Why?” Trowa hated a few humans that were still alive, hate could keep one alive if it was strong enough.

“Hate poisons the soul and kills it just like Father's,” Quatre answered as he sat back down, looking down at the feline as he did so.

Trowa frowned as he considered that, his soul felt healthy enough, “So what heals a heart?”

“Love,” Quatre said softly, love could help fix many people, one just had to be open to it.

Trowa placed a hand over Quatre's, “Even your love cannot heal him can it?”

“No, he's too far gone,” Quatre sniffed, fingers clenching under Trowa's. “I can't help my own father what chance do I have to help save the world?”

Trowa sat up pulling Quatre to him, hand resting in his hair, arm against the small of his back, “shh...You helped me. You will do fine but you must do a little at a time, just as you are now.”

Quatre clenched soft dark green after he wrapped his arms around Trowa, “I can't do anything on my own, I've always had some with me and now I have you...you can help me.”

“Do what?” Trowa asked curious about what exactly Quatre wanted his help with.

Quatre pushed away so he could meet Trowa's eyes, “Tell me I'm not just a foolish dreamer? I know with you by my side I can do this. Don't leave me?”

Trowa rested his forehead against the blonde's, “Stop talking nonsense, you're just being emotional.”

“I know and I'm sorry, I just hate thinking about such sad things. Rashid tired to protect me but he can't, you can't either but at least you can try.” Quatre wished people could protect those they loved from anything, but not even gods seemed to be able to do that and they had powers no mortal ever could.

Trowa pulled away closing his eyes, “A bleeding heart is one who can feel others pain as if it were their own. I heard that once but never really gave it much thought until meeting you.”

Quatre sniffed resting his cheek on Trowa's chest, his slowly beating heart was soothing to his ears, “You're so warm.”

Trowa chuckled at the mumbling human, “Cheer up will you? You are only one man, prince or not.”

Quatre sighed softly, not wanting to lift his head just then. “I know, I'll be all right.”

Trowa nodded stroking golden hair slowly, “Hush, let it out or keep it in, I will not judge.” Quatre snuggled against him as if he was cold, gentle teal eyes looking drained when the blond looked up at him. Short claws brushed bangs from a pale face as she human closed his eyes and relaxed until he fell asleep completely. Laying the human down he covered him before sitting down at his side hugging his knees. ' _What can I say anyway? One man can only do what he can no more, nothing I say can change that. He is strong just so unsure...maybe I can serve my people better at his side after all._ ' Leaning down he gently kissed the sleeping human's cheek, smiling when the blond smiled a bit at least somewhat aware of him. _Either way I owe him my life and a chance._ ' Clawed fingers reached up to rest on the six pointed star on his earring with a soft sigh. ' _Mentor lend me your wisdom, what do I need to do?_ '

**5...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...5**

Rashid opened the door looking inside before entering, the feline could become agitated if annoyed or startled. His master friend was curled up under the covers sleeping peacefully. The beast to his right hugging his knees, his cheek resting on them, form human. Walking up the bed he shook his head sadly, knowing Quatre had not been peaceful the entire day. ' _He has been crying again...his father, damn that man all he causes is pain.'_ The tall man walked around the bed and up to the sleeping feline in human form, studying the young man. ' _Collar and such is new but why...oh right the law. Is this_ _really_ _the Slayer of Soldiers?_ _He looks no older the Quatre if he is even is, Beastials are not rumored to be an extremely long-lived race simply hard to kill._ _'_ Dark brown eyes blinked when they suddenly met rich moss green ones.

“Hello Captain Rashid, can I help you?” Trowa asked lifting his head to regard the blinking human he still did not care for.

“You can talk?” Rashid let slip before realizing how foolish that sounded, clearly the feline could speak and quite well.

Trowa rolled his eyes, “Of course I can fool, I can read too aren't I smart. Now _what_ do you want?”

Rashid sighed softly, the mocking sarcasm he could do without but he understood it so he let it go for the moment. “My master has been distraught lately, even on the way here, and..”

“And before he fell asleep I know, even if I had not seen it he still smell s of slat. He is so worried about fixing his damned father's mess, and if he can do it alone. I only lead soldiers, fighting is all I am good for.”

Rashid frowned, he knew how his master felt but did this former leader really feel equally useless? That did not fit with what he had heard whispered about him, the humans here feared him as if he were some demon not a mortal creature. “He cares deeply for you.”

“He is too kindhearted,” Trowa reminded the larger male looking away from the blond, it was another thing he and Hiro seemed to agree on.

“I know,” Rashid loved the young man like a son, but he worried his kind heart would get him killed someday if not something even worst. “Why have you not returned to your people?”

Trowa sighed softly, the human had said people rather then kind, “I owe a life debt as you do, besides keeping him alive will help both our kinds do you not agree?”

Rashid blinked, frowning slightly as the feline turned his head to regard him once more, “You would die for my master?” Beastials protected Healers but wild ones did not tend to stick around once the threat was dead, dislike and distrust of humans was strong.

Trowa frowned at the dark male, his earlier comments still fresh in the feline's mind, “I would die for what I believe in, and I believe in him. I am a beast what else am I good for but to fight and die?”

“You will upset him speaking like that,” Rashid reminded the young man gently, he may not entirely like or trust the feline but his master did.

Trowa nodded as he raised his head, “I know but to most humans I ma just a pet or a slave, of no consequence, and maybe I am but I will live and die by my instincts and they tell me to stay here.”

“Have they ever been wrong?” Rashid knew the feeling, it was one of the reason he had his men stood by the young prince.

“Not yet, what beast killed his mother?” Trowa had been told it was one of his kind but that was all he knew, it was not much to go with.

Rashid turned his dark eyes to the sleeping blond, “Winged.”

Trowa frowned, that narrowed it down a bit, “Is that all?”

“A winged demon,” Rashid answered closing his eyes, in a way he was thankful Quatre had never hardened his heart towards healthy Beastials. He may trust oo easily but he did not hate as his father did, his kind heart was still so pure and good.

“Bat mostly likely,” Trowa said half to himself, those wings fit what many winged demons were said to have.

Rashid frowned slightly, he knew Beastials came in many animals but he never really considered just how many, “Bat?”

Trowa nodded, “Yes, I may be a cat but I know a few.”

“My master did bond very quickly with you,” The cat eyes really should be enough to give his race away. Even in his purely human form they were a rich deep green as they were now, Rashid had to admit they were rather pretty.

Trowa smiled a little at that, “I am not use to trusting humans, but with him it is just so easy and confusing. He loves scratching my ears, he is rather good at it.”

Rashid frowned slightly, his master had mentioned Nanashi had allowed that, “Show me?”

Trowa tilted his head at the taller human, “Why?”

“I am curious,” Rashid was learning the feline was not the savage monster he had feared him to be, it made him curious. The feline frowned at him thoughtfully for a moment before closing his eyes, a few parts of his body shifting to match the inhuman nature of his stare. Dark hair grew a bit longer and more wild but remained mostly tied back, furry ears shifted, fur tipped tail settled on the bed tip moving now and then as house cats often did. “So this is the real you?”

“Half of me,” Trowa corrected softly since the man was not being rude he saw no reason to be himself. “I am both human and beast.”

Rashid studied the pale nail colored claws, the ears and tail were strange but not unattractive, “I can see why felines coveted.” The tail was not that of a house cat, lions were protective of their prides and lands so they were not the worst beast to befriend in human form.

Trowa frowned slightly, being coveted was not a good thing, “Yes I know, some species are more desirable then others for slaves and pets.” The feline was well aware of how he looked and how humans responded to it, he had removed a few hands for just that.

“Do you prefer this form?” Rashid had seen the feline walking around with the eyes and the claws, things most would over look at a glance, but the tail was a bit hard to miss.

Trowa considered the question for a moment, “Both are fine, but for killing this one is far better suited.” The fact he could snap a neck or otherwise barehandedly kill a human was unimportant, claws and fangs made it easier even if he did not need them.

Rashid nodded, those claws were about an inch long at the moment and looked very sharp, “Can a bite transform..?”

“No, weres are part of the demonic Fourth Race, our bites can maim and kill but nothing more.” Trowa knew a few wolves who had been hunted because humans thought them demons rather just wolves.

“So Divine is the Fifth?” Rashid was find never meeting the Fourth, though he wondered what their bite would do to a Beastial who was already half beast and man.

“Yes but they are just as rare,” Trowa had never seen an angel nor knew anyone who had human or otherwise. “A were's bite cannot curse ours because we already a mix of man and beast, though I would prefer to not test that myself.”

“mmm...Trowa?” Quatre murmured sure he had heard the other's voice even if he had not understood the words.

“What?” Trowa asked looking down at the blond, ears shifting forward to better catch his softly spoken words.

Quatre smiled pleased he had been right, “Beautiful.”

Trowa shook his head, tail gently whacking the pillow careful of the sleeping human, “Fool.”

Rashid chuckled at the scene, “He is so childlike isn't he?”

“I am not beautiful,” Trowa protested knowing that was not entirely true, at least if past experiences were anything to go by.

Rashid frowned, “Yes you are Nanashi, even your name...”

“Stop, please? I am fighter that is all,” Trowa did not want to have this conversation really, beautiful Beastials did not fair well in captivity. Quatre would never do anything like that to him, he knew that, but it made him uncomfortable to think about it.

“I am normally so suspicious of everyone my friend befriends, he is so trusting, perhaps the core of who you are is a fighter but you are more then that. You are attractive in either form and you cannot change that simply by denying it.” Quatre was beautiful as well, not quite the same kind but there were plenty who thought dark things about the blond as well.

Trowa opened his mouth to speak only to turn his head when pale fingers closed around his tail, “Hey, let that go.” Quatre tightened his grip before he jerked up suddenly, Trowa frowned at the smell of fear, “What is it?”

Quatre blinked at the feline for a moment before throwing his arms around the taller young man, clinging to him as if it would save a life. “I thought they came and took you away from me. Oh Trowa I was so scared.”

“Who took me away?” Trowa asked gently, clawed fingers moving through golden hair, Hiro had threatened him but he could not see the dark prince making his friend cry like this for no reason.

“Soldiers. Why are you…?” Quatre trailed off as she pulled away, wiping his eyes dry as he frowned at the transformed Trowa. Turning when he sensed another in the room, “Rashid?”

Rashid bowed his head, his young friend was confused now rather then in a panic, “Hello Quatre, I was talking to your newest bodyguard.”

Quatre frowned as he turned back to Trowa, “You?”

“Told him yes,” Trowa answered before half smirked at the calming blond still straddling him. “You keep letting my name slip Little Prince.”

“I can't do any magic, never could,” Rashid reminded the pair, relived Trowa did not seem upset Quatre had blurted out his name.

Quatre bit his lip, closing his eyes when Trowa sniffed at him, he had to have smelled of fear a moment ago, “Trowa?”

“hm?” Trowa murmured, content the blond was no longer afraid, his scent was so much nicer when not laced with fear.

“Thank you for staying with me,” Quatre knew he could not keep Trowa at his side if the feline wished to leave him, binding another with magic was something he never wanted to do. Felines listened when they wanted to, they were trainable like canines were, to have a stray befriend you meant a lot.

Trowa looked up at the human, “Oh just stop already will you? Goddess I will not just up and disappear on you.”

Quatre frowned at the feline, his tone was a bit off but he did not feel distressed or hurt so the blond was unsure. Reaching out he cupped the feline's cheek, Trowa meet his gaze the moment he touched him and he smiled a little. “What is it, I know something is bothering you?”

Trowa sighed softly, not wishing to repeat the conversation he had Rashid had been having, Quatre would become upset over nothing. “It is nothing really, just a little bored with nothing to do.”

Quatre considered that, Trowa had no war to plan with his followers to take up his time, a fighter did not like to sit around useless for long he knew that much. “If you want I can show you around?”

“You bored too?” Trowa would like to be outside again, he did not like being inside so much on such a nice day.

“A little,” Quatre admitted as he lowered his hand, glad the feline did not mind his touch since he was so warm. “Plus you will need a horse if you're still coming with me.”

Trowa frowned as he arched a brow at the blond, “I can walk just fine?” He had never need a horse before and he did not see why he would need one now, it was not as if he carried around all the stuff humans did.

Quatre frowned slightly at the look, he was getting use to that raised eyebrow as much as the half smirk, “It is a long trip and I still have one more top to make. Do you not want a horse?”

Trowa shrugged, he had never given it any thought, “Never had one before.”

“Can you ride?” Trowa may be good with fellow cats but that did not mean he would be naturally good with horses, not that Quatre would be surprised if he was.

“I have borrowed soldier's mounts in battle before so yes but...I won't win this will I?” Trowa turned to Rashid to ask the ending question, the taller human was not so bad now that they had formed an understanding.

“No you will not,” Rashid answered with a solemn tone but a smiling face.

“Rashid honestly,” Quatre halfheartedly chided his Captain of the Guards, at least they were not fighting and frowning at each other anymore. “If you truly do not want a horse you do not have to get one, but I would like to get you one.”

Trowa titled his head slightly as he thought for a moment, “I guess it wouldn't hurt to look.” He had no objections to owning a horse, they were animals that were mostly treated well and could not speak.

Quatre smiled before turning to Rashid once more, “Rashid would you care to join us?”

Rashid shook his head, “No, Hiro has asked me to attend the meeting in your place in case you ran late, which you just might.”

Quatre frowned he had forgotten, “When is it?

“And hour from now,” Rashid answered not surprised his young master had lost all track of time.

Quatre nodded as he stood, “We may be late but tell him to expect us both. You have to meet StarJumper.”

“StarJumper?” Trowa asked as the deceptively fragile looking blond grabbed his wrist and pulled him along, not that a jerk would not free his captured arm.

Rashid smiled after the pair just days ago he feared becoming friends. ' _He will be fine, the cat I am not so sure about.'_

**5...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...5**

Yeah for a happy cliffhanger ending...better then angsty right? Don't expect more of this until Nov-Dec it will take time to type the update up and I have a bunch to update, and gaming to do. I promise as long as a few like this I will continue and not let it sit for over a year as I sometime do. Hugs and kisses to all of you who like this fic even if you don't let me know with a review or comment. See you all in a few months hopefully.


	6. Good Horsey

Yeah for the first update of the fall! I swear if B.D. ends up reading all my 3x4x3 fics posted on FFN and AO3 they would get updated more often. There are a few but sadly no fangs and claws just guns and swords. This chapter has some back story but not a ton of anything else. Not planning on updating this until either November or December holiday breaks, give my readers something to read during car rides or whatever.

 **WarNinGs** : Unhappy back story, a bit of fluff mixed with angst.

**Aishi Say**

“ _Life itself is a frightening image for every human being...being strong in life isn't easy_.”

Miroku, Inu Yasha, and yes I love the fool partly because he is also voiced by Kirby Marrow, not sorry.

**6...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...6**

Starjumper neighed softly as she sniffed at the stranger her rider had borough with him, it was not uncommon. “Starjumper was a gift, she is a top rated jumper, and those markings remind me of stars.”

Trowa nodded, the pale dusting along the flanks did resemble stars, they were very charming, “She's lovely, good horsey.”

Starjumper lowered her head when her flare was scratched getting a smile from her rider, “Aw she likes you.” Quatre frowned when Trowa turned his head before taking off, “Where are you...come on Star.” Mounting the blond followed after his friend, not sure why a whiny had drawn his attention.

Trowa landed on a fence post watching a large steel gray steed tear free and run from the humans. “Nightrunner stop!” One of them called after the horse as if that would actually work. ' _Nightrunner hm?'_ Shifting the feline ran along the top rung of the wood fence after the fleeing mount, leaping easily to land on his back, snatching his ropes and bringing him to a rearing halt. “What the?” “Is that a cat?”

“Are you insane? You do not do that to a crazy horse,” Quatre reminded the feline as he came up beside him. He had no idea the feline could move so quickly, he was most certainly a cat.

Trowa just smiled at the annoyed looking blond mage, “I want this one.”

“My Prince hello,” The elder of the two men greeted.

“Hello,” Quatre returned with a nod, “What happened?”

“He got away from us again. I didn't know you owned a Beastial,” The man glanced at the feline sitting on the horse calm as could be.

“He's new,” Quatre answered absently still frowning at the feline. “Nanashi get off of the crazy horse.”

“My Prince Nightrunner isn't crazy he is just very touchy about being ridden,” The younger male explained in the steed's defense.

“He likes the Beastial though,” The elder male noted, it was clear to see the horse did not mind his current rider. “I heard they were good with animals, kindred spirits and all.”

Trowa leaned close to a gray ear, “So Nightrunner you don't care much for humans either?” The steed shook his head with a snort. “Would you like to be my mount then? I'm Trowa.” Nightrunner nodded his large head this time. “There's a smart boy I like to run at night as well, we will get on just fine.”

Quatre frowned slightly when Trowa began talking to the horse quietly, “What are you telling?”

Trowa steered the darker gray mount up to the paler and slimmer Starjumper, “He likes me, can I have him? No human can ride him yes?”

“No one yet,” The younger man answered the Beastial. “My Prince he is a very friendly horse just picky about his riders. He is a fine companion to your own mount.”

“Go on pet him,” Trowa urged already sure the horse was not a dangerous skittish animal, being picky about who he allowed to control him was smart.

Quatre smiled when the darker horse stuck his muzzle over the fence, scratching his forehead, “Good horsey.”

Trowa smiled at the prince, Nightrunner liked the blond as well, “Come on.”

“Come on what?” Quatre asked frowning slightly, pleased that Nightrunner and Trowa were getting along.

“I want to try him out,” Trowa answered patting Nightrunner's thick neck.

Quatre frowned a bit deeper, “He's not even tacked.”

Trowa titled his head at the mage, “So? Want to play boy?” Nightrunner threw his head back in a nod, “Then let's play.”

“He is very fast,” The elder man said softly, a bit surprised the feline could stay mounted bareback at that speed, not every rider could.

“I can see that,” Quatre half muttered still frowning, shaking his head he could not help but smile slightly. “He really is perfect for him.”

“A rider and their mount should be of similar minds My Prince, it allows them to better trust one another.” The younger of the two handlers said as he watched Nightrunner enjoying his freedom to run.

Quatre turned to the younger of the two, “You read Horse Speaker as well?”

The young man looked down fidgeting slightly, “I am no Wild Mage but I do all right. The noble we got Nightrunner from said his dam was part unicorn, which is why he gleams like the moon. Vima has a few with a little mystical horse in them. They are free spirited but gentle.”

Quatre smiled absently, making a mental note of what the young man had said. ' _Like Trowa, so wild yet so very kind.'_ The feline’s long tail and bangs whipped around as Nightrunner turned, pale claws glinting. “If they are anything like Nightrunner then they must be fine animals.”

“Thank you My Prince. Shall we get tack for Nightrunner, or will your friend be choosing his own?” The elder male asked glancing towards the store rooms, it would be easy enough either way.

“Let him choose, he likes to be in control of his own life.” Quatre was not one to make decisions for those who worked for him. Tack was a little thing really, but showing the feline he was trusted and free to choose was important to the young mage.

“Then it is fortunate for him you fancied him otherwise he would have become a slave or an example.” The elder man knew all about nobles and their 'pets' and thankfully their crown prince was not one of those types.

“I only asked for him for that reason,” Quatre was still not entirely comfortable with whole thing, but at least Trowa was safe now. “He is not just an animal, I could never own him, but I have befriended him.”

“Beastials have attacked that walls there but never us, they seem to know animals lovers and leave them be like Healers.” The young man knew they were not as safe as a Healer would be, but they were not targets like the guards.

Quatre nodded, it made sense to him and would be easy to confirm with Trowa, “I think they do Thom. Nickta the gate please?”

“Of course,” Nickta nodded as he opened the gate for the mounted mage, closing it once he was inside the ring.

“Come on Starjumpper.” Starjumpper whinnied getting Nightrunner's attention, who whinnied back with a rear before taking off. “Let's show them girl.”

“Hard to believe there's a war on,” Thom commented as he watched the two silvery mounts run and play.

Nickta nodded, “Or that the feline was the enemy's leader.”

“Do you think there are horse ones as well?” Thom asked a bit wistfully.

Nickta shook his head with a bit of a smile. “Oh honestly now. MY PRINCE THE MEETING SHOULD BE PAST THE USELESS SPEAKING PART!”

Quatre turned Starjumpper, Nightrunner stopping beside her pawing gently, head down, “THANKS!”

“Oh right that meeting,” Trowa frowned, human politics was one of the reasons they were all in this mess to start with.

Quatre nodded, “Come one, you're coming too.”

Trowa blinked before frowning, “Are you mad?”

“No,” Quatre answered not at all surprised by the question, he had been expecting as much. “I want you with me, and if you are to be one of my personal guards you should be there.”

Trowa frowned at the blond, he could not fault the human's logic, “This is unwise.”

“You need to change,” Quatre informed the feline as if he had said nothing, it had not been a no. “After the meeting we can come back and get Nightrunner some tack.”

Trowa sighed softly, Quatre was not likely to change his mind anytime soon, “Change into what?” He could change forms so he would not just assume the blond meant his clothing.

Quatre regarded the feline for a moment, “Your shirt, you can stay like that, in fact I think you should.”

Trowa titled his head, curious to hear why the blond wanted him to remain in his more dangerous form, “Why?”

“Scare the nobles,” Quatre answered with a hint of a smirk, the mage was dangerous because of who he was friends with not his own skills alone. Nanashi was his ally now and he wanted the nobles here to be well aware of that fact.

Trowa nodded, he rather enjoyed scaring foolish humans, “Sounds good.”

Quatre smiled when the feline did not even mildly protest this time, “If you turely wish to scare them try acting like them.”

“Act like one of those pompous fools, please,” Trowa scoffed as he dismounted and handed Nightrunner over to young man he had heard Quatre call Thom.

“I think you would do just fine if you tried,” Quatre teased as he dismounted into Trowa's arms, the idea of the nobles gaping in shock was an amusing one.

Trowa frowned at the smiling blond, “You insult me.”

Quatre blinked, he had only been teasing mostly, “No, that wasn't an insult.”

“Was to,” Trowa muttered as he turned and headed back towards where the meeting hall was.

Quatre chased after the feline, frowning when he did not slow down, “No, I only meant I know you can speak eloquently when you wish and they will not be expecting that.” The prince had not been expecting that either, however he was use to those not of noble birth simply not knowing such fancy words.

Trowa shook his head, “I will try but I am a fighter not a diplomat.” Making fancy sounding speeches was not what he considered a worthwhile use of his time, unlike slashing vain faces.

“Some skills are needed by both,” Quatre reminded his newest ally gently, he had a few warriors in his collection of friends. Trowa half smirked at that as he fell in beside the blond prince, curious about his plans for the court.

**6...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...6**

“I do not know many of these nobles so feel free to insult them all, to challenge you is to challenge me, and only Hiro can do that and get away with it.” Quatre did not feel he had to add Sally to that short list, Healers were given some allowances others were not.

Trowa nodded as he straighten the billowy white sleeves that were held on by three ringed cuffs that matched his collar, easily ripped off if they became a hindrance. The high collared sleeveless tunic was comfortable and close enough to what he normally wore he did not mind it, “So why white?”

“I am in white so no one will assume you are affiliated with any of the other houses.” Quatre liked the dark greens and such Trowa normally wore but the white looked good on him.

Trowa frowned slightly, nobles loved colored coordinating everything they owned, “So no more green?”

“Just for the moment during meetings,” Quatre assured the frowning feline, “you look fine.”

“White and blood do not mix well so I have never really worn it.” Trowa did not remind the mage sneaking and hunting were easier when your prey could not see you coming.

Quatre could not argue with that, “oh.”

Trowa shook his head, low tied tail swaying, “I still say this is unwise.”

“I want them to see you are not just a soldier slayer,” Quatre wanted people to see Beastials for what they were, and nobles were the ones who paid for pets and slaves.

Trowa crossed his arms, he could care less if the nobles feared him or not, “Let them see they want.”

Quatre sighed softly, Trowa would not be warming up to nobles anytime soon, “Just stick to making them nervous all right?”

Trowa nodded, nervous would be amusing, “Very well.”

“Kitty!” Quatre blinked down at a young girl with long black hair. “Kitty!” She cried again opening her arms. Trowa knelt down picking the child up, straightening as he turned to Quatre. “Pretty kitty,” The child giggled patting Trowa's cheeks. Trowa smiled at the happy girl before nuzzling her as he purred causing her to laugh even louder.

Quatre smiled at the scene, the little girl's squeals and giggles were adorable, she was not the least bit afraid of Trowa. ' _He's so good with children but if he stays with me he'll likely never have any, and if he is falling as I am neither will I.'_

“Sarah? Oh, here you are. Come now your father wants you ready by the time he...My Prince?!”

Hello, hello Sarah,” Quatre greeted with a bow of his head and a smile, it was nice to have a name for the child.

“Kitty,” Sarah repeated as she took furry ears in her Little hands.

“Those are are attached so not so hard, there you go, good girl.” Trowa smiled at the happy little girl, she was adorable.

“We have to go too,” Quatre would not have minded staying where they were so Sarah could continued to pet Trowa, it was nice seeing someone who was not a Healer being so affectionate.

“Goodbye Sarah,” Trowa said as he handed the child back to her keeper, nodding to the unknown women as he moved to fall in beside Quatre once more.

“I didn't know you liked children,” Quatre was not surprised, nor was he surprised children were not necessarily afraid of the feline.

Trowa shook his head with a soundless chuckle, “Honestly who could turn down a face like that?”

“True,” Quatre grinned, as soon as she opened her arms it was all over.

“My Prince the meeting has already started, do you require anything?”

“No, but thank you,” Quatre did not require anything from the guards just then.

“My Prince,” The other guard stared nodding to the feline.

“He is with me,” Quatre assured the guard, though the royal seal on Trowa's collar should have made that perfectly clear.

“As you wish,” The guard said opening the door for the prince and the feline.

“Forgive my lateness, have I missed anything important?” Quatre asked as the doors were closed behind him.

“Not at all, mostly petty squabbles and talk of the actuation in roughly an hour,” Hiro answered with a slight shrug, it was an informal meeting so that was to be expected.

“Squabbles about what?” Quatre asked as he took his seat across from Hiro, Trowa moving to stand at his right as he looked around the room with open curiosity.

“The usual really,” Hiro answered, Quatre had been to enough meetings to guess.

“My Lords my daughter turns six tomorrow and she so does wish for a cat like that one,” The noble. nodded towards Nanashi. “I have been a loyal servant however with the war I fear I will not have enough to win one for her.”

Trowa frowned in thought for a moment, claws curled around his chin, “Is she raven haired?”

The noble in light blue turned to the feline, surprised by his question, “Yes she is, why?”

Trowa nodded, lowering his arm so both were loosely crossed over his chest. “My Lord I met this man's daughter just moments ago and I think you should honor his request. She is a sweet child who will threat one of my kind as they should be treated. I believe the while female kitten your soldiers recently orphaned will suit her quite well.” Quatre turned to blink up at Trowa, Hiro frowning at the feline slightly.

“She loves white cats,” The noble said with a gracious smile, pleased the feline was so taken with his little angel.

“My Prince what do you think?” Hiro was curious what his friend would have to say, Nanashi's had made his motives quite clear. The noble in question was a loyal man, caring more about protecting those who lived on his land then bleeding them for wealth as others did.

“Nanashi speaks the truth, she walked right up to him and demanded to be held. She will be a kind owner as all should be.” Quatre knew Sarah would treat the kitten well, and it would make losing her family a bit easier to bear.

Hiro nodded, that was all he need to hear, “Hilde make a note to get the papers writen up after the meeting.” Hilde nodded as she made a quick note.

The noble in blue smiled, “Thank you.”

“My Prince that...creature killed my son, I humbly request it be removed.”

“Nanashi is clearly a he Lord Ketetna so do address him as such,” Hiro corrected with a stern frown.

Quatre frowned at this new noble, “He is hear at my request so he shall remain where he is.” Dark teal eyes narrowed at the noble in lavender, he already did not like him.

“All I did was decapitate him it was quick if not pretty, your forces did far worst to my mentor in return.” Trowa reminded the noble tone even, eyes cold.

Lord Ketetna glared at the feline, “My forces only kill in battle.”

Trowa frowned right back, “You lie My Lord. My mentor was a fox, a trickster not a fighter. Your forces not only dismembered him but disemboweled him for me and his seen year old daughter to find.”

Lord Ketetna glared at the feline smugly, “You have no prof.”

Trowa sneered at the smug look as he tossed a golden medallion to the table effectively killing the look. “The seal of your house, your son had one just like it around his neck when he tried to kill me, it was recovered with him.”

“So what? You killed my son,” Lord Ketetna retorted coldly, as if a beast's life was worth more then a human let alone a noble's.

Trowa snorted at the human, “He tried to kill me and failed.”

“You lie _beast_!” Lord Ketetna raved pointing, “You were their leader, how can we trust you?”

Trowa growled low in his throat, arms uncrossing as clawed fingers twitched. “No,” Quatre ordered as he held out his arm before Trowa pounced. “You all know of me and my gifts do you not? Nanashi has been free of restraints since last evening, has anyone been hurt in that time?”

The nobles murmured among themselves none of them could say yes. “What of the banshee cry and the roar?”

“He told his replacement not to attack, and none of them have since then. There can be peace between us but all of this has to stop.”

Lord Ketetna snorted at the foolish blond, “I will not forgive!”

Trowa ignored Quatre as he moved to stand behind Lord Ketetna, pulling the noble to his feet before placing a dagger in the man's hand. “If this will end you foolish rantings then do it.”

“Nanashi no!” Quatre protested as he stood, this was not what he wished to see happen.

“Quatre if this is the price of peace then so be it, _sit back down_.” Trowa did not bother to turn, he knew what he was doing. Quatre blinked a the cold tone but sat back down, talking would not change Trowa's mind. Hiro frowned watching the exchange but made no move to interfere one way or the other. “Well do it human, take revenge for your son's death or shut up about it.

“How dare you judge me! You cannot feel pain like we can!” lord Ketetna spat at the feline, how dare this talking animal judge him and his son.

“Tell that to my mentor's daughter, she cried for a week straight and almost died, how long did you cry?” The noble was lucky Trowa was not flaying his flesh at this very moment, the fancy cloth would not even slow his claws as armor could.

Dark brown met silted green as the trembling noble threw the dagger away and punched the feline, “Beast you mocked my pain!”

Trowa spat his blood on the glass table top, before calmly whipping his mouth on the back of his hand. “Enough!” Hiro snapped drawing dark green eyes to him, “I am willing to keep my troops at bay until the King orders otherwise if you are.”

Trowa titled his head at the darker prince, tip of his tongue cleaning some fresh blood away absently, “You would trust the word of one of my kind?”

Hiro nodded as he stood and began walking up to the feline, “You are a soldier, as one soldier to another I ask you for your word. A truce if not peace?”

Trowa regarded the human's outstretched arm for a moment, clasping it with a nod, “I will do what I can from here.”

Lord Ketetna frowned at the brunet prince, “My Lord...”

“Shut up or get out!” Hiro snapped not turning to the protesting noble, “I see it was not a mistake to allow you to live after all.”

Trowa half smirked at Hiro, “A pointless war serves no one.”

“A soldier must know the difference,” Hiro finished with a half smirk of his own. “Any noble or Noble's servants found attacking the Forest of Death will be imprisons, and likely handed over to the Beatials for justice.”

“My second will enforce it on our end, we only wish to protect our territory.” Trowa had no interest in politics or conquest only keeping the lands of his clan safe for said clan.

“Meeting's over, go get ready for the actuation. Hilde?” Hiro was done with petty nobles for the moment, and thankful had the authority to banish them from his sight.

“Going My Lord,” Hilde said with a bow of her head, it would take moments to secure the kitten for her new master.

“Hiro, Nanashi is now my newest personal guard,” Quatre informed his friend as he walked up tot he pair.

Hiro nodded, that had been rather clear, “A fine choice.”

“Don't ever do something like again,” Quatre ordered turning on Trowa, still livid with the feline.

“Quatre peace,” Trowa soothed as he held up his hands, “I knew he wouldn't strike.”

“Kit's father?” It would make sense why Kit was so found of Trowa, and she was a fox, so so Trowa had said.

Trowa closed his eyes with a nod, “Yes, I looked after her for him.”

Quatre looked down for a moment, “That's why she didn't want to leave you.”

“Yes,” Trowa answered softly, Quatre had been there and Hiro was less of a threat then he had been the day before.

“I am so sorry, that must have been terrible for you. No wonder you dislike humans so much,” Quatre felt sick, only humans went around inflicting such pain on others.

“shh...come now it was almost a decade ago, I am fine,” Trowa had not come away from that day unaffected, but he was still quite sane and stable.

Quatre shook his head, ignoring the last of the lingering nobles leave, “I don't care. What has my father done to this world?”

“Nothing that can't be healed,” Trowa assured the blond softly, he was so lost sounding. “Look there will be peace here for a while, it can be done.”

Quatre placed his hands on soft white, closing his eyes when Trowa held him gently. “Oh Trowa I want to hate him I just can't, why can't I?”

“Because he is your father,” Trowa understood the concept, and it made sense to him that Quatre would not be able to completely hate his blood.

Quatre bit his lip as he debated asking a question, “What happened to yours?”

Trowa sighed softly, Quatre would not like his answer, “Burned along with my mother when I was very young, I don't remember them.” All he truly remembered about them is how they creamed and writhed as they died, not something he was about to confess to just then.

Quatre wrapped his arms around the feline tightly, “Oh Goddess why must everyone be made to suffer so?”

Trowa stroked soft golden hair soothingly, “This world is cruel, but you will change that.”

“He is right my friend, you will heal this world with those who follow you.” Hiro knew how dark and cruel the world was, his hands were not clean.

“Hiro?” Quatre asked looking to his fellow human, he had all but forgotten he was still in the room.

“You are not alone many are tried of this senseless war even we soldiers, our hearts are not in it any longer.” Hiro cared about keeping his people safe, the Beastials that lived outside his borders had been mostly peaceful until the King started his war.

Quatre sniffed, laying his cheek back on warm white feeling better with the solid contact. “Rashid mentioned these thoughts have been plaguing you as of late, why?” Trowa had heard Quatre voice these fears before, his sincere desire to fix the wrongs committed by his father had earned the blond his trust.

Quatre was quiet for a moment, eyes closed, “My father went on this huge rant before I left and it has been in the back of mind all week.”

Hiro frowned slightly, Empaths sadly tended to dwell, “Let it go my friend, think of the good you helped do today and nothing else.”

Quatre raised his head from Trowa's chest, “I will try Hiro. Nanashi?”

“Yes?” Trowa asked, clawtips still slowly carding through soft short hair.

“Thank you,” Quatre felt better now, powers focused on the feline and his fellow prince.

Trowa smiled at the blond, he was such an endearing creature, “Enough already. Come we have one last thing to do before we can talk.”

Quatre nodded before turning to Hiro, “Thank you Hiro, and try not to work too hard.”

Hiro smirked a bit, the blond knew him well, “I will. Go already I do still have some work to do myself.” Quatre nodded as he took Trowa's arm and lead him away, nodding to Hilde as she reentered the room.

**6...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...6**

“Trowa how did you know?” Quatre knew the feline was not gifted as he was so he was curious how the feline had known Ketetna would not stab him.

“His pain was mostly show,” Trowa answered evenly, and now the fool had proven himself a liar and a fool to the court.

Quatre frowned slightly, it was not exactly and answer, “It's a predator thing isn't it?” The blond was starting to understand the feline could sense and do things that humans could not because he was not human himself.

“Yes,” Trowa answered as he stripped off the high collared shirt, tossing it to the bed with the already removed sleeves. Slipping a lose white tank top on to replace it, deciding to stay in white for the moment since it took a little getting use to. “Males like to poster and not all of them can back it up.”

Quatre sighed as he leaned back, hands on the bed as he listened to the ghosting of moving cloth, “Sometimes I wish I could be a normal person just for a while.”

“Why?” Trowa asked as he glanced at the human, who was still not looking at him, “Stressed?”

“Everyone knows me here, even you did,” Quatre answered with a hint of frustration.

Trowa shook his head, half smirking, “You ever tried walking around dressed like an everyday man?”

“No, that only works in stories,” Quatre retorted, did Trowa know any of them he half wondered.

“How do you know?” Trowa cooed as he stopped at the foot of the bed, arms crossed loosely.

Quatre opened his mouth leaving it that way for a moment before closing it, “I don't.”

“So try it at this stop?” Trowa would be there to protect the prince so there was no real danger in trying it.

“I might. Come here,” Quatre patted the large bed, there was no reason for Trowa to be just standing there.

Trowa titled his head at the invitation, he was not all that far away, “Why?”

“I like having you nearby,” Quatre did not believe he had hidden that fact from the feline, and since Trowa was not pacing he might as well sit or lay down as well.

“No,, last time I was in bed with you my poor tail was grabbed and it almost hurt,” Trowa informed the blond as he took his tail and stroked it.

Quatre smiled at the teasing, it was nice the feline felt comfortable enough with him to make jokes about being in bed with him. “I am very sorry, I will not do it again.”

Trowa smirked as he laid down, arms folding behind his head, ankles crossed, “Well you were asleep.”

“Trowa just how old are you?” Quatre asked changing the subject, not sure how Trowa would take it.

“What?” Trowa asked turning his head, blinking at the blond.

“Well non-humans age differently then humans,” Quatre was not sure if Beastials aged more like humans or animals.

Trowa nodded, that was not exactly a revelation, “How old are you?”

“I turned 18 this spring,” Quatre answered, it was a fair of the feline to ask, and he knew he looked young.

“And how old do I look to you?” Trowa asked, tail tip twitching absently as they spoke.

Quatre studied the feline for a long moment, “About my age, are you?”

“I am 19, what does it matter?” Trowa was not sure if there was a point to this conversation or not, either way he was curious.

Quatre looked away, he wanted to know more about the feline, “Just curious.”

Trowa closed his eyes, he was fine with that, “mm hm.”

Quatre leaned close, frowning slightly at the feline, “What is your second like?”

“A joker, he is not quite as good as me but he wins more often then he loses so he can cover for me until it is all over.” Trowa had luck and skill but the other had a bit more luck and a bit less skill.

“Until it is all over?” Quatre repeated with a thoughtful frown, “Will you stay with me even after my father's death?” It was not something Quatre had really considered, he had been so concerned with saving the feline he had not allowed himself to think so far ahead.

Trowa sighed as he turned onto his side, right hand slipping under the pillow, left hand resting on it, back to the prince. That had been on his mind lately, at least in the back of it. The question of could, would, should he stay was a nagging problem. He had grown quite found of the sweet spirited prince in spite of himself, he had stopped fighting him so early on and he still was not entirely sure why. Sighing once again he remained laying near the human and wishing to stay there. “Yes...if I can I will stay.” It was the only answer he could really give at the moment. He could almost hear the blond smile behind him but he still did not turn.

Quatre frowned slightly when Trowa remained turned from him, still but not sleeping. He noticed a pale lavender scar over the feline's left shoulder blade, a mark he had not noticed until he got a good look at the other's back. Reaching out he ran his fingertips across it before pushing the wide strap down Trowa's arm so he could see the burn more clearly. “Who or what did this to you?”

“I got it when my parents burned,” Trowa answered softly, a bit of burning beam had struck him but he would not exactly call it intentional or an accident.

“oh,” Quatre whispered, he felt Trowa shiver slightly at his touch and once again felt the urge to pull the feline close and comfort him. He moved to pull his hand away only to freeze whwn the feline sighed softly, “Trowa?”

“I'm only thinking,” Trowa assured the blond, his inspection of the scar had not been unpleasant, it had not hurt for years now.

“About what?” Quatre was still a bit worried the feline had been disturbed by his touching, they both knew of nobles and what happened to the beautiful Beastials they acquired.

“Tonight I have to justify my actions to my second,” Trowa was use to being confusing to both sides, it was part of the cat in him.

Quatre frowned confused by that answer, “What actions?” If he meant forming a truce that surly would not go over poorly if the Beastials truly wished to simply live in peace.

“Staying with you. He won't understand,” Trowa knew his people, it was why they were still in the fight.

“What won't he understand? Keeping me alive is good fro everyone,” Quatre wanted peace and was in the position to do something about it. Humans feared his father too much to truly try to harm him, and Beastials did not target Healers as a rule.

Trowa frowned, “Not that Quatre, that he and the others will understand even if they might not all agree with.” There were a few who did not trust any human who was not a Healer,a nd a few who would demand Quatre's death simply because he was the Demon King's son.

“That what is it? What's troubling you?”Quatre placed a gentle hand on Trowa's arm, “Tell me please?”

Trowa rolled onto his back, “Has it really only been three days?”

Quatre blinked before nodding, “Yes...I know it feels longer.”

Trowa nodded, “He won't understand why I trust you so much.”

Quatre frowned in thought, the fact he was a Healer did not seem to be much of a factor, “Does that matter?”

“If he doesn't understand how can he explain it to the others, let alone those who will only see you as the Devil's Son.” Trowa was not worried about the truce holding, very few hated humans enough to risk death just to attack them.

“Trowa I...I cannot help help you there,” Quatre knew many who hated his father prayed he would fix things, those that loved the brutal new order hated him but could do nothing. Anyone harming a hair on the heads of any Winner children would suffer dearly for it, once the King was dead all bets were off.

Trowa nodded, Quatre could not solve everything, “I know, it's all so strange.”

Quatre frowned at the feline, “Strange?”

“It feels right, that's all that matters yes?” Trowa knew what his instincts were telling him, instincts that had lead him well so far.

Quatre nodded, he wanted the feline to stay with him, “Yes.”

Trowa smiled as he closed his eyes, “Do you still wish to come?”

“Oh yes,” Quatre wanted to met more Beastials and secure peace for both sides in this kingdom.

“Then get some sleep it will be a long night,” Trowa knew he need a nap he was mentally exhausted.

Quatre looked away ashamed of his previous thoughts, I can't.” The blond blinked when Trowa simply knocked him gently to the bed with his leg rather then grabbing and pulling.

“Don't be stupid,” Trowa chided, as if the blond was suddenly a threat.

Quatre closed his eyes when he felt gently claws in his hair, being petted did feel rather good, “Trowa I...”

“You what? Just close your eyes and go to sleep, don't worry I'm here you won't be left behind.” Trowa assured the blond as he shifted slightly, content he stilled.

Quatre bit his lip as he watched Trowa lay there breathing slowly, not sleeping but close enough. ' _Why do I feel this way? I'm not like them but I...I want to touch you. Goddess help me I want to too much I should not be near you but you let me go why?'_ Quatre tensed when Trowa pulled him close, he was so warm.

“Why so tense all of a sudden?” Trowa asked confused, the blond was not one to tense at a touch of a friend.

“I..,” Quatre was not sure what to say, he really did not want to have this conversation. He shivered when Trowa nuzzled his chest with a purr. ' _Please stop?'_ “Trowa?”

“Hm?” Trowa murmured softly listening to the human’s quicken pulse.

Quatre kept very still, the feline still, “Why?”

“Usually it calms you,” Trowa was use to the petting and general touching, the human was a cat lover, and his hair was very soft.

“Oh Trowa,” Quatre wrapped his arms around the feline closing his eyes, feeling better, “thank you.”

Trowa smiled, resting his chin on soft hair, “You humans either thank too little or too much. Just sleep that is all I want.”

Quatre snuggled into the feline's solid warmth, nagging thoughts pushed away to the back of his mind were they should stay. ' _All I want is to make you happy._ '

**6...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...6**

And there we have it another chapter done. For those who may be wondering chapter 7 will introduce more cannon characters as well as a few important OCs so look forward to that. As always any suggestions, questions, requests are welcomed. Until next time fellow neko lovers.


	7. I'm Only Human

This one of the fics I actually have written out, like 10 chapters worth of it anyway, and you'd think it would be easier to update. Just type and add detail where needed, simple. Yeah, usually, except somehow I ended up recycling this chapter before I typed it out. Thankfully I have reread 'Pet' so many times I have the plots down in my head, even if some of the details have changed from what I originally wrote out years ago. That said I am pretty happy with how it turned out and I hope you guys are happy with it. Reviews, kudos, and comments are always welcomed so feel free to send them and suggestions my way.

**WarNinGs** : Duo introduced, finally right? Quatre has a good kidnapping, /cough.

**Aishi Say**

" _But I'm only human_  
_And I bleed when I fall down_  
 _I'm only human_  
 _And I crash and I break down_  
 _Your words in my head, knives in my heart_  
 _You build me up and then I fall apart_  
 _'Cause I'm only human, yeah_... **"**

From Cristina Perri's 'Human', you really should have seen this coming if you know me.

**7...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...7**

Ears shifted as Trowa half sat up, everything was peaceful as it should be with the sun gone from the sky. Content war was not about to break out any moment he leaned over the still sleeping human, "Quatre?"

"mmm Trowa?" Quatre questioned as he opened his eyes, turning to focus on the feline sitting up behind him.

Trowa nodded slightly with a smile, the blond was adorable rumpled, "Do you still wish to come?"

"Yes," Quatre had not changed his mind about wanting to protect and help the feline however he could, he did not see himself doing so anytime soon.

"I'll give you a moment," Trowa slipped from the bed and moved to the large window, scanning the darken world as the human finished waking up.

Quatre yawned softly as he sat up, Trowa was calm so he shrugged as he stood. The air felt warm and it sounded quite outside as he walked up to the feline's left. "So what is the plan?"

Trowa glanced at Quatre for a moment, turning his dark gaze away from the blond he nodded towards the stables. The indoor ring had a flat roof and was very close to the wall, "We will be meeting my second there."

The blond followed the feline's nod, nodding to indicate he followed before frowning, "It will be annoying to dodge guards the whole way." Quatre could dismiss them but even with Hiro believing Trowa there would be plenty on patrol, Hiro was not one for being lulled into a false sense of security.

Trowa nodded absently, avoiding humans was easier for him than it would be for Quatre, seeing as he had a hunter's instincts as well as his training to rely on. "It would be if we moved on the ground."

"Well neither of us has wings," Quatre reminded the feline with a hint of goodhearted ribbing.

Brow arched as a dark slitted eye turned to glance sideways at the human, "And since when has a feline ever needed wings hm? Get on and we can get going." Trowa had no use for wings, he preferred his feline senses to any of the raptor's he knew.

Quatre shook his head at the feline confidence before frowning, "Get on? What are you talking about?"

Trowa did not turn as he absently did math in his head, "My back obviously, even with your added weight the jumps are all easily clearable."

"But...no...you are serious aren't you?" Quatre did not doubt the feline was strong enough to leap about as cats did even carrying him but he was not sure he trusted himself. Being honest with himself about his feelings was starting to make him feel paranoid about them. So far Trowa had not noticed anything amiss but that could not last much longer.

Trowa turned to tilt his head at the human, this had to be some strange human thing he did not understand. "Yes. Don't worry about it I would never allow you to fall."

Quatre smiled, sure the other meant fall in anyway and he felt assured by such a simple promise. "You are sure I will weigh you down?'

Dark eyes moved over the human's form before Trowa nodded, the blond may not be as fragile as he looked but he was as light. "Not at all. Be sure to hold on tightly."

Nodding Quatre wrapped his arms and legs around the feline's solid from, it felt a bit strange since he had not done anything like this since he was a child. Satisfied he was secure he nodded, tensing when he felt Trowa shift before he jumped out the window. Relaxing his grip when he felt them land he opened his eyes, watching the rooftops go by as the feline moved with the sure grace his kind were so famous for. One last jump and the feline glanced around as Quatre slipped from his back, "That was interesting." Amused tone shifted when he caught sight of a shadow descending on them, backing behind Trowa, "no."

Trowa narrowed his eyes at the landing figure, nodding towards the wingless shadow to his left, "I said _alone_."

"Um, hello Blondie there?" Duo retorted as he folded his wings like a cape about his shoulders, hands on his hips.

Trowa snorted at the sometimes infuriating bat, "He is Quatre."

"The Devil's Son?!" The second figure gasped as she came into the light, clearly shocked. Sneering she raised her clawed figures, "A fine catch."

"No," Trowa corrected frowning at the younger wolf, Quatre was not there to be their trophy or hostage.

Brown eyes blinked, why else would the human be there? "But," She protested moving to grab him, yelping as she jumped back the feline's claws narrowly missing her reaching hands.

" _I said no_ ," Trowa warned in a low growl, defensive crouch unmistakable.

Duo frowned as he crossed his arms, it was never simple with this cat, "You heard him Runa paws off. Now care to tell us why he is here, and why he is so damn sacred of me instead of you?" A hissing feline was scarier then a calm bat any day of the week, or at least they aught to be.

Quatre noted another voice but kept his stare locked on the bat, jumping when Trowa slashed at someone. A younger teen with furry ears looked confused and chastised but Quatre had not noticed her until just now. Frowning at her he turned his attention back to the bat, who was demanding answers. Glancing at Trowa he received a slight nod and he stepped forward, "I am here to form a truce between our people."

Duo titled his head, excellent hearing told him the human was not lying unless he was so good his body could not tell the difference. "A'right, now why are you more scared of me then you are of the bristling kitty?"

"One like you killed my mother and started all of this," Quatre answered simply, it could not have been this bat they were roughly the same age. His mother's killer had been much larger, so much larger.

Duo blinked, momentarily taken aback before frowning at the blond human, "Yet you still want peace between us?"

"This senseless fighting has to stop, this useless and pointless suffering benefits no one," Quatre did not care if Beastials were monsters or not they had human hearts, he could feel them. "I am a Healer, no threat to any of you."

Runa frowned at the human prince as she sniffed the air, wolf nose far more sensitive then any human's could ever hope to be. "He does smell of Healer and of you My Chief."

"Quatre saved my life," Trowa dismissed as he straightened, Runa would not challenge him again she was a good girl. "He is no threat."

"And the other so called prince?" Runa knew the one who claimed the lands here was darker then the blond in all but eyes, they both had dark eyes.

"Hiro is loyal to me not my Father, he will not attack you unless you attack first," The others did not know him but they trusted Trowa, and Quatre knew the feline trusted Hiro's sworn oaths.

Duo frowned at the blond, Healer or not he was naive as a child, "Hey Sir Slaysalot came into our lands and,"

" _Duo_ ," Trowa growled cutting the bat off, ignoring his second's frown of protest he sighed. "The human will keep his word or his kingdom can drown in it's own blood."

Runa nodded, there was her fierce and fearless leader, "Agreed, we can go now."

"Runa I am staying here," Trowa corrected his young follower gently, wolves were protective of their own it was in their blood.

Runa blinked at the feline confused, "My Chief no, we need you, need you more now then ever."

Trowa sighed closing his eyes, "I owe a life debit and it must be paid."

"No," Runa protested taking a step forward before turning her golden brown glare on the human. "Release him human! Free him now!"

"Runa," Trowa soothed as he stepped forward, clawed hands resting on trebling shoulders. "If he does live to succeed his father even the human are doomed."

"So bring him," Duo suggested shrugging, drawing surprised blinks and Trowa's glare. "Look he's a Healer right? Well we have wounded and ours died after the last attack."

Quatre bit his lip, Runa just wanted her leader to come home so he did not blame her for shouting at him. Duo's voice drew his attention and he blinked before frowning in thought, "Trowa I want to help." Dark green turned on him and he nodded with a reassuring smile, "I just want to help."

Duo frowned slightly not sure what Trowa was frowning about, likely the humans who were suppose to be guarding the prince just then. Shrugging he let it go, it was a thinking not annoyed frown so it was nothing he had to worry about just then. "Decided then, Runa stay with Trowa I'll go on ahead."

Quatre watched Duo take to the air as he slipped back onto Trowa's back, tensing when they landed on the wall. Curious just how far Trowa could leap with or without him he relaxed, the feline would see he was safely returned even if he was the Devil's Son. Dropping from the wall reminded the blond just like cats Beastials could drop from higher then humans and be just fine. "Will many be weary because I am Winner's son?"

Runa glanced at the human, debating simply ignoring him but that would likely insult her leader, "A few will refuse your help outright. My Chief the collar?"

"It is the law, but I could never own Trowa," Quatre may wish to own his heart but that was a far different thing then owning just his body.

Trowa chuckled, "You don't have the will to break mine. He was against it Runa, but even leaders must follow the laws or what is the point of them?"

Runa nodded, Trowa never made a rule he did follow himself, it was one of the reason he had her loyalty. "Why care human Healer or otherwise?"

Quatre rested his cheek on Trowa's shoulder, ignoring trees as they blurred by, "He is a good man, I could not allow him to simply be killed for trying to protect his home and people."

Runa frowned as she considered the human's answer, "More humans could think as you do."

"In a perfect world," Trowa muttered as he slowed to a walk, nodding to a large black wolf male who moved to meet them. "Ghora I am glad you got away my friend."

"My Chief we feared the worst, why did it take you so long to contact us?" Golden eyes fell on the human who looked up at him, he had a Healer's calming scent.

"I had to deal with fools but all is well for the moment. Enjoy the peace my friend, when it ends it will end for a while." Nodding to his friend Trowa walked past him and through the wall of green that humans had a very hard time getting through quietly. Pausing at the ledge that lead into his lands he nodded up smiling at the human's gasp.

Quatre was starting to wonder if Beastials came in prey animals when he sensed Trowa nod at something or someone above, dark eyes turning skyward only to gasp. A grove of the largest thickest trees he had ever seen grew on the other side of a clear river. Willows dotting the banks, swaying in a soft breeze smelling of wild flowers and water. Lights twinkled like stars in the boughs of the giant trees, some colored even. "You live here...it is beautiful.."

Trowa smiled much preferring nature to glass and stone, Runa's approving nod got one of his own. "You should see it up close." Dropping down he carried the human over the single bridge built for injured, young, and old Beastials to use since jumping over the river was not always an option. Stopping he allowed the human to slip from his back before turning and offering his hand, "Welcome to Kytan Holt Prince Quatre Winner."

Quatre smiled as he took Trowa's hand, Runa had calmed down and that made this trip much more enjoyable. Bowing his head he smiled a bit more, he could get used to place rather easily, "I thank you for the warm invitation Chief."

Trowa chuckled shaking his head as he began walking, "Silly thing. Runa you are dismissed, feel free to join the hunting parties."

Runa bowed, her leader was safely back home so she could relax, "My Chief."

Quatre watched Runa dart off before looking up at the giant trees again, he could make out buildings at their bases with a winding staircase leading up into the branches. The closer they got the more detail he could see, colored glass gave off the colored light, like flowers in a field. "Do you all live up there?"

"No, the wolves den mostly in the cave system in the cliffs protecting all but the opening to this valley, a few live on the ground as you humans do." Trowa pointed to a large tree to their right drawing the human's gaze instantly, "I live there."

Quatre followed at graceful finger only to blink, he would love to see Trowa's den, was that right? "I would love to see it, if we have time. I am here to heal not tour."

Trowa nodded, there would hopefully be time now that the humans would be staying in their own lands for the moment. "The wounded are kept in the ground building near the grove's center. When this holt was shaped centuries ago our founders made sure it would be protected far better then the holt the humans burned to the ground."

Quatre frowned, he already had a feeling what the holt had cost these people, "Who shaped this place? Beastials have no elemental magics," It made sense such steep cliffs and giant trees were not natural, not that they could not have been.

"A few humans who did not see us as monsters, it was before the wars broke out. We left to try and fight what was coming and failed, after the fire what was left of this group moved back here and we shall not move again one way or the other." Trowa would fight to the death to keep this last part of their world safe, the humans had taken so much from them already.

Quatre placed a gentle hand on Trowa's shoulder stopping him, "Beastials were not the ones who failed Trowa it was us, we refused to see you as anything but animals and now...it will not be easy but I do believe someday we can be as we were before the wars."

Trowa nodded absently, "Perhaps one day, for now a monetary peace is a welcomed change."

Quatre sighed softly letting the conversation drop as they walked, the grass was like a soft carpet below his feet. Focusing on this magic created place he smiled, it felt peaceful here as a place shaped by magic to be a haven should. Blinking he looked up, lips parting to ask Trowa why he had stopped him before realizing they were there. Smiling a little at the arched brow he entered the stone building blinking at the wounded laying in beds as they might be in any human village, "goddess."

"Human!"

"Kill it!"

"No he is a Healer, and the Chief!"

"The Chief is alive!"

"Trowa has returned!"

Quatre took a step back, resting his back against the feline lightly as the voices clamored loudly to just his human ears. Looking up when Trowa placed a hand on his shoulder he jumped when the feline roared silencing them all, "Thank you."

With a nod Trowa moved to stand beside the human, "This is Quatre he is here to help."

"The Devil's Son?"

"A Healer?"

"Our Prize?"

Trowa growled and the questions ended, "Anyone laying a hand on the Healer because of his father will see it torn off. Let him do his work in peace, if you are not in need of his aid or one of Ventha's get out."

Quatre moved aside allowing the murmuring Beastials to file out as ordered, it seemed Trowa did not have to repeat himself often. A few children remained with wounded parents, or the other way around but they were not the ones who would cause problems. Walking up to the most wounded he frowned at what appeared to be spear wounds, Beasitals were tougher then they looked. Sitting down on the edge of the bed he took the man's hand gently in his own, eyes closing as his pale hands glowed a soft teal. Wounds flared for a moment before the glow faded as the wounds sealed, swallowing the glow until only tattered clothing was left to show there had been a wound. Dark brown eye focused on him and he smiled, "You'll be just fine now."

A little girl with small round ears looked up at the strange human, "You can help mommy?"

Quatre smiled as he patted messy hair, "Yes I can." Sitting down he took the mother's hand, glowing light doing its work. Turning when he sensed another he blinked at someone he assumed was one of Ventha's, "I will need food and drink before all this is over."

"Of course master Healer."

Quatre smiled a little before turning to the little girl, "There all better."

"Pretty," The little girl said taking a pale hand, it looked so normal now.

Trowa chuckled softly as he crossed his arms, leaning against the wall giving the mage his space. The feline was no Healer so he remained on hand rather then underfoot. "Interesting choice." Dark green turned to the dark skinned female in crimson, left foot resting against the wall as he frowned, "Ventha."

Ventha smirked at the cool greeting used to predators and their defensive natures, "There is no need to frown so, that was a compliment."

Trowa rolled his eyes, "He is only here to heal."

Dreads shifted with a soft chuckle, "Of course he is."

"Ventha," Trowa warned narrowing his eyes.

"The human desires you, I know you have smelt it," Ventha continued pressing a ruby tipped finger to the tip of his nose getting a frown. Men could be such difficult creatures no mater if they were worth it or not.

Trowa continued frowning for a moment before sighing, "That hardly matters he is not here for me, he is here for us."

Ventha studied the feline for a moment before shaking her head at him, "That is because you deny his longings, and yours as well." Trowa frowned at her, lips parting to protest and she silenced him with a finger. "Do not try and fool a serpent as old as I child. Denying instincts is a human folly best left to them, we should really be above such things. Admitting you fancy the child will do little harm, his hearing is not that good."

Trowa sighed as he took Ventha's hand and lowered it, "As long as his father lives we are at war, personal desires have no place on a battlefield."

"Men," Ventha sighed, smacking his chest gently with the back of her hand as she left him to see to the human he had brought home. "Making quick work of them I see? I am Ventha."

Quatre stood, jumping at a sudden voice behind him that was not Trowa's. Turning he blinked at a lovely black skinned women in tight fitting crimson pants and vet, hair in long dreads tied in a thick tail. "Quatre, they mentioned you."

"I may not have the magic of a Healer but I am still a Mender, and thankfully I survived to keep them all alive for you to help. How like our young Chief to bring us _exactly_ what we need when he miraculously returns to us." At the human's blink Ventha chuckled, "Relax child we serpents tend to tease."

"You're a serpent?" Quatre did not see anything that screamed snake to him, even if she was in human form.

"I prefer my human form, our Chief can fluidly change between them and still scare both sides shitless, large cat and all." Ventha knew a thing or two about Trowa mad the human likely did not.

Quatre nodded, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "I am starting to see that."

"You are doing fine child," Ventha assured the human with a smile, he was adorable and even smelled wonderful. "Do you know any siphoning spells?"

"You would allow me to take your energy?!" Quatre knew Beastials trusted Healers but that was more then he was expecting even from a Mender.

"I trust you child, besides you may have been spawned by the Devil but you are as pure as any angel." Smiling she held out a charm designed to transfer power, it had been a gift form a foolish mage who thought he was entitled to what he was not.

**7...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...7**

Quatre yawned as he stood, stumbling he blinked when strong arms caught him, "Trowa." Looking up he smiled tiredly, it was good the feline had not left the room. Allowing himself to be righted he sighed softly, "Thank you, I'm almost done."

"They can wait," Trowa informed the human frowning, Quatre was barely able to stand and those left would not lose their lives while he slept.

Quatre frowned at the tone, "Release me, I am not one of your tribe you can order about." Trowa's eyes narrowed and for a moment Quatre was afraid he would just carry him out, the feline was stronger then he was at his best. Sighing the feline raised his hands and stepped back allowing him to walk away as he wished and part of him was disappointed. Walking to the next bed he went to work, only a few more and he could rest in peace.

Trowa watched the blond walk away growling under his breath, Healers were too driven for their own good. A tug on his shirt drew his attention to the bear cub Quatre had talked to hours ago, "Hello Kyra, did you want something?"

Kyra smiled when her leader knelt down so he was no longer towering over her, "He is good."

Trowa smiled at the simply stated truth, "Yes he is."

"Will you make him better like the Moon did?" Kyra asked big eyes bright and shining, she loved stories.

Trowa chuckled at her wavering eyes, Kyra was an adorable little bear, "He is my friend. Look after your mother now Little One, she will be happy to see you." Kissing the cub's forehead Trowa straighten, walking up to Quatre he caught the human when he stumbled once more. "Now you are done." Quatre just nodded weakly and did not protest when Trowa swept him into his arms, the human weighed nothing. Looking down he shook his head in fond exasperation, it was no wonder Rashid was so protective. Kyra smiled and he smiled back, she was still so young and innocent. Her favorite story was about the Goddess trying so hard to heal the world she used all but the last spark of her power, even gods had limits. Her lover the Moon used his light to bring her back and so continues to drain himself for her benefit. It was a touching story, as well as one of the reasons Healers were so revered even if they were humans.

"Is he all right my Chief?"

"He will recover, see Ventha and her people are comfortable they have need of a good nights rest more then normal." Order given Trowa turned to leave, Ventha and her Menders would sleep off their loss of power and normal stress tonight.

"I will see to it, I will see food and drink make it to your holt afterward."

Trowa nodded, Quatre would appreciate that after he recharged enough to awaken, "Thank you." Without another world or glance the Chief of Kytan Holt headed for the stairs that would lead to him home. Once the Healer was tucked in there was still more work for him, thankfully Quatre would be dead to the world for a while.

**7** **...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...** **7** ;

Quatre sighed softly as he shifted before lifting his head blinking at his surroundings. Half sitting up he studied the room he found himself in amusing it was Trowa's since they had been together. The large window in front of him was made of glass, clearly designed to swing open and exit the room quickly from. The walls were decorated with various bladed weapons, likely trophies, and a few mage talismans that had to be. A few wind chime like things hung in corners and seemed to be purely decorative, likely Kit's doing. The furs and pillows were soft and warm, a few stained with blood. Touching a patch he frowned feeling echoes of pain. ' _I'm in his room, his bed, I should not be here. Rashid will be furious if he finds us gone, especially me._ _'_ Looking up when he sensed someone enter the room he relaxed when it was simply Kit carrying a tray.

Kit smiled at the relaxing human as she set the tray down on the low table, it made perfect sense the Healer was confused. "I see you are awake, I thought you dead at first when Trowa brought you here."

Quatre frowned slightly, Trowa was not there and he was curious why. "Where is he?"

"Speaking with Duo and the other sub-chiefs, he should return within the hour." Kit was use keeping track of Trowa, the man forgot to eat or sleep when focused. He would return soon enough and would remain in his room relaxing if not sleeping, as long as he was still she would be content. "You care for him."

"He is my friend," Quatre countered, he cared deeply for all his friends, it was a well known fact about him. He may not have known Trowa for very long but his Gifts and the feline's instincts had helped them come to an understanding quickly, thankfully.

Kit nodded, she had no doubt of that, "That was not what I meant."

The blond frowned at the red head for a moment before sighing softly as he bowed his head, "Is it that obvious?"

Short claws played with her thick side braid as Kit watched the human, his conflicted expression was not what she had expected. Taking pity she shook her head as she began filling a bowl with stew, "Not at all. You called for him in your sleep, I was the only one here to hear." It was natural to call for one who made you feel safe, race was meaningless when faced with fear or love.

Looking up Quatre studied the fox's face, he sensed no deceit though a bit of teasing was clear. Tilting his head at her he blinked when she handed him a bowl with a smile. Nodding he took it from her, "Thank you...you do not seem upset...apologizes that was too forward."

Kit chuckled, Trowa must have so much fun teasing the human about his manners, "Not at all my Prince. Trowa has been my protector my entire life, I love him above all others but I am not the one for him. Knowing this I have dedicated my life to sparing him as mush pain as I am able, easing what I can, and ensuring those who try to get close mean him no harm. You may very well be the Devil's Son but you mean no harm to him, or us for that matter." Smiling she filled another bowl, the human was adorable. "We do not all like raw meat so we can cook if you were wondering."

Quatre ignore the food as he listened to the fox speak of her bond, weighing it against what Trowa had said. Adopted family was something he fully understood, falling in love with an adopted sibling he had no firsthand knowledge of though. At her comment about raw meat and cooking he blinked remembering what he was holding in his hands. Taking a bite he smiled, "That you can lady Kit." Setting the bowl on the table he titled his head at the seated female, "Why are you so sure I am no threat? Is it simply because I am a Healer?"

"I am well aware of Dark Healers, however rare they may be, so no. I know you are not a threat because I have been paying attention." Kit tilted her head at the human, she had heard all about him from her brother already. "Trowa also has fine instincts, he has yet to be stabbed in the back as you humans say."

"Tell me what happened to your old home, his parents...I know a little already." Quatre needed to know just what demons the feline fought if he had any hope to save him from them. Murdered mentor, fallen friends and allies, ruined homes and lives and yet a hardened heart had not lost all its warmth.

Kit sighed softly, "About a decade ago now my father was murdered by the humans, Trowa had been adopted roughly five years before when his own parents had been burned along with my mother. He had always been so strong, things could bend him yet never break. No tears ever fell for himself, I never even saw him cry until after my father's death. It was what finally got me to snap out of my shell, seeing him fall to his knees and shatter. So afraid he would lose me as well, so helpless to stop it, a helplessness he has worked hard to eradicate."

Glancing at the human she noted the pain so clear, the human showed what her brother refused to even to her now. Maybe just maybe this stranger could heal cracks no one else could hope to, at least he was willing to try. "He became our leader roughly three years ago, our last chief fell in battle and none questioned Trowa's battle prowess and devotion to our safety. In all that time he has been at constant war and not just with the humans that hate and fear us so. Your father has destroyed countless lives for his selfish revenge, Trowa dose not wish to become him."

Quatre buried his face in his hands, why had he felt the need to pry? How could he possibly be what Trowa needed when it was his own father who had helped wound him so deeply? A decade ago things were still civil between the two races compared to now. "This will never work."

"Humans," Kit scoffed huffing bangs from her eyes, drawing the human's attention. "Lovemates nor Lifemates need to be male and female. You humans fight your instincts to the point of madness, it is so pointless."

Quatre frowned, the terms were pretty easy to figure out even distressed and distracted as he was. "You are not wrong, but I am a prince and that carried certain responsibilities. Who I love and who I officially share my power with can become complicated."

"So marry a princess for an heir and be done with it," Kit said shrugging her shoulders, humans made everything needlessly complicated. "He is a leader as well, as long as you are his in your heart he will not care if you must have a queen to appease your people."

Quatre bit his lip, it was not uncommon for those in power to marry for politics and take a lover for love. Shaking his head he sighed sadly, "I could never do that, even if Trowa would not care I would."

Kit nodded, even if his queen also did not mind him laying with one you did not love was not easy for most. "That is one of the reasons he favors you."

"Favors...no he is just...we're just friends," Quatre corrected weakly, he knew how he felt but that did not mean the feline felt the same.

"That is all you have allowed," Kit countered not having to hear any stories to know, it was written in the human's voice. Humans and their complicated and contradictory morals made her head hurt, there was no point to it all.

Quatre blinked, surprised at being so easily read by a stranger who was not even a fellow Empath. Looking away he closed his eyes, loosely hugging his white clad frame. "I have wanted...it always feels wrong."

"Because you are a mage prince and he is a Beastial? Just because you have power it does not make you a monster for wanting someone, your magics would not save you if you were a threat." Kit knew all the stories about nobles and their pets, humans or otherwise hardly mattered, it did not take Gifts to know this human was far from the type. Fear of becoming those types was a good thing to have but not if it kept him from being good to another, fear could be friend or foe that way.

Quatre blinked at the fox, she was surely encouraging him after so clearly reading his fears. "I do not understand."

"So afraid of becoming a monster like your sire you push those who would save you away as if that will protect them from falling with you." Kit shook her head sadly, "Trowa knows his own heart and it's demons better then most. He is not made of cracked glass so there is not need to hold him so gently as if he might shatter. Cling and hold him as if he will save you because he will fight until his last breath to do just that, whether you fight him or not." Sighing softly she turned her head, ears shifting, "Welcome home."

"Kit I, Quatre? I did not expect you to be awake again so soon," Trowa frowned slightly at Kit, not all that surprised she had taken it upon herself to look after the Healer. She was one of the few there Quatre had met before, however briefly, and she was just that type of person.

Kit smiled at the blink of surprise, Trowa did have an adorable surprised expression, "He was awake when I brought him some food so you can stop frowning at me." Getting to her feet she walked up to the feline who was so very dear to her, meeting his dark stare as she stopped before him. "I will den with Kyra tonight so do not worry about me." Trowa nodded but made no comment, it was not that unusual for her to spend the night with a friend now and then. "And you will be staying right here and getting some rest, the petty problems of the tribe can and _will_ wait the night."

Trowa sighed softly at the warning tone, Kit could be as bad as he was when she made up her mind to be. Nodding he bowed his head, he was tried of back and forth yelling anyway, "I will stay so go see to your friend." Kit smiled before pecking his cheek on her way out, also very normal. Shaking his head at the fox Trowa turned his attention to the human who was sitting there trying not to intrude. "Feeling better?"

Quatre turned when Kit welcomed someone home knowing it had to be Trowa, blinking at the feline as the other blinked. White had been replaced by lose hunter green which was tucked in, pants still black and lose enough to not constrict the feline's movements, hair tied back in a low lose tail, collar still in place. Trowa was talking to him but the blond could only nod his mind racing from everything Kit had said. Kit got to her feet, talking to Trowa for a moment before she left them alone for the rest of the evening no doubt. When Trowa addressed him again he looked up at him, drawn by the sound of the other's voice. Curious expression shifted and Quatre knew his face betrayed his conflict without him even having to utter a word. Sighing softly he debated his answer for a moment, "I am recovering nicely."

Trowa frowned at wavering eyes, the human's heart written as plain as the sun in the daytime sky in his eyes. Crossing his arms loosely over his chest the feline sighed softly, "What has Kit told you to cause you to look on me with such pain in you eyes?"

"Your parents, mentor, home...so much senseless and needless loss I am sorry," Quatre answered knowing how hollow that sounded but what else could he say? He now had a clear understanding of what the humans had done to this feline, what they had taken, what little there was left to take. It tore his heart knowing he was not the only one there whose heart bled as it beat, unable to heal from its losses.

Trowa nodded absently, parents and mentor meant far more then any holt could but that hardly mattered. "It was a long time ago, there is nothing you could have done to prevent it." Quatre had been a child, and his bastard of a father had not started his personal war really until things had settled. The humans who had taken the most from him had been petty nobles not soldiers following their king's orders so what could a child prince have done?

Quatre shook his head, maybe he could not have stopped everything from happening but the most resent pain and lost had been his father's doing. The once kindly king had lost his heart and was slowly trying to share his pain with the entire world. "That is not true I could have..," Teal eyes blinked when the feline crouched down and took his face in gentle clawed hands, "Could have..."

"Could have done nothing, no child could save the world not even a god. Do not take all the blame for your father's failings as your own Quatre, you will correct them someday." Trowa soothed, thumbs brushing hot tears away. A leader took responsibility for their people but Quatre could only do so much to stay his father's hand, it was so unfair to take all the quilt as his own. The prince was a good man, he would make things as right as any mortal could when he was king. There was no doubt in his mind the human would do as he had promised, or at least try.

Quatre sniffed as he closed his eyes, softly spoken word and warmth calming his tears, how, how was there any compassion for humans even if they were Healers left in this man? Reaching up he closed his fingers around warm wrists, just holding the feline rather then pulling his hands away. "You truly believe that?"

"Of course I do fool, why do you think I am staying at your side?" Trowa was no stranger to self-doubt, no leader should be, but he did not allow it to plague him so. He trusted his instincts to lead him and his people, they had yet to fail him in any large way.

Dark teal eyes opened, studying rich emerald, so much steadier then his own gaze, "You would follow me all the way to the capital?" He needed to know, needed to make the feline understand what staying at his side would mean. Here in his forest it was easy to promise to stand at his side, this was his world. In the capital the feline would be in danger unlike what he was so accustomed to, a danger might alone would never save him from.

Trowa blinked, head tilting, "Why would I not, I can hardly protect you away from you?" From his forest he was powerless to keep the prince alive to succeed his father, rending him useless.

Quatre nodded absently, he had been expecting such a simple answer. The feline always seemed so sure about what he was doing, as if he could not fail and fall, Quatre knew better. "You should remain here."

"What nonsense is this?" Trowa demanded frowning slightly at the blond human, just what was going through that head of his anyway?"

"You are safer here," Quatre answered simply, free Trowa could run and hide as he might need to in order to survive and continue the fight.

Trowa closed his eyes, that was true enough, "Until you are crowned I am not truly safe anywhere." Hiro may not be his enemy but the human could do little to ensure his continued survival without endangering his own people. This was not something he would ask of another, enough had died for him already.

Quatre looked up, those dark eyes meeting his without hesitation. Reaching up he unlatched the callor before pulling it free and setting it aside. "You are needed here more...Trowa I release you, your life is your own again." The prince smiled sadly, he could not keep this feline at his side. His home would destroy Trowa one way or the other, he was sure of that, it was best to set the other free.

"No," Trowa protested with a shake of his head, the human was clearly more emotionally distraught then he had first guessed. As if freeing him would keep him from following the blond anywhere, is that how friendship worked in this human world?

Smiling sadly at the single word protest he closed his fingers back around the other's wrist tugging to let go of him, it was time to let him go while he could still save him. "I do not care what happens to me as long as I know your are out there somewhere...I need to know you are free and alive."

Pressure on his wrist drew his dark gaze for a heartbeat, hands remaining exactly where they were. He would be damned if he ran and left the prince to wither away and become a ghost, or worst a vengeful one as his father had become. The human could snap his arms for all he cared his mind had been made up for a while now, and nothing had made him change it yet. "What good will that be if your father destroys the world? Do you think he will spare me if you are not there to save my life once more?"

Quatre closed his eyes, why could he not get through to this man that it was not safe to be with him? Did he truly care nothing for his own safety, his own life? "You refuse to heed me, why?"

"You cannot save me by pushing me away, and I refuse to allow you to do so." Trowa did not need to be protected constantly, he was not a little house cat after all. His dripping claws were plenty sharp, lions only hid when they stalked prey.

"I am not what you think I am," Quatre said softly changing tactics, maybe the feline would listen if he knew how sick in the head he really was? If he could not get them to part as friends perhaps he could still save the others life even if they would never be close again. As long as Trowa was alive and fighting Quatre would be content enough, he did not expect to ever truly be happy since his father had changed. He could not risk setting himself up to fall the same way, losing himself in a warrior was not a wise choice to make.

Trowa frowned, why was the human so convinced he was his father just waiting to happen? Self fulling prophesies were not just the things of stories sadly. "You are exactly what I think you are."

Tightening his grip Quatre leaned closer, he could crush with all his strength and do little damage to the feline. Solid muscle was like smooth armor under his warm skin, far stronger then Quatre could ever be. "No, I really am not Trowa. When I touch you I want...I am no better then those lustful nobles you loathe so." He had not done more then touch but in time, his father had become a monster so he could as well. Trowa had already given him his name, the means to bespell him, it would be all too easy to bind the feline to his will and whims.

Trowa closed his dark slighted eyes as he leaned close, finally getting to the heart of the human's fears. Tilting his head so his lips were all but brushing a pale ear he smiled slightly at the human's scent, "Just because you want me does not make you like them for I have wanted you as well." Tongue tip trialed lightly along the outer curve of the human's pale ear causing him to tremble, humans could be such noble fools.

Quatre bit his lip as he shivered, the feline's tongue had barely touched him and his resolve was already weakening. Was it really that simple? "As king I may have to produce and heir." Kit had claimed Trowa would not care if a queen would have to be taken even if Quatre did, it was something that needed to be addressed while he could still think enough to protest.

Trowa nodded, humans were like that so obsessed with power and keeping it in the family. Quatre had sisters, he knew that much, perhaps none of them had sons yet, or they did not matter since none of them were queen. "So take a princess if you must, I do not care."

His gifts picked up no deceit, the feline was not even lying to himself as far as Quatre's gifts could tell. Comforted by the fact the feline's resolve was resolute the prince opened his eyes, slitted eyes meeting his. If the feline was so sure he was wroth the risk then the lest he could do was try and be, he owed his friends that. Unlike his gentle mother Trowa was a fighter, a killer by his very nature, he would not die so easily. Feeling the feline's pulse with his fingertips he leaned in, "Kiss me?" Trowa smiled at the request before moving to comply, fine with the argument being over and done with.

Quatre smiled when Trowa did, his smile was so adorable it was all but imposable not to really. Gentle warm pressure was pleasant, as most signs of affection were. Deepening the kiss he found it was not all that hard to express his desires as he first thought it would be. While he had no idea of Trowa's exact experience in this area he was a novice, a fact he wondered if he would regret. The idea of not being able to please this man who was so sure he was worth the effort of protecting was disheartening. As lips moved to his pale throat, pale claws working on the various places his clothes were fastened the prince became sure Trowa knew what he was doing. Whether he had been with another before, or his animal instincts simply compensated for lack of experience it really did not matter. The feline wanted him now and anyone one else was the past and so of little importance, "I will not stop you." Quatre smiled when Trowa paused, looking down at him not saying a word. Reaching up he touched the feline's cheek, smiling wider when Trowa turned his face into the touch. "I want to be with you, I trust you, so do not worry about going to far to fast."

Trowa sighed into Quatre's palm before kissing the soft warmth of those hands that could comfort and mend without the need of the magic they could channel. All the nonsense about falling and running was sweet but misplaced, as if Quatre was the only one who would suffer if one of them fell one way or the other. He could not swear he would not fall in battle but he would do what he could to live for this Healer, to see the better world he would usher in. "I will always want you."

Quatre smiled at the whispered words, they were some of the sweetest he had ever heard. Turning Trowa's face he kissed the feline, as painful as joining could be at times he knew the pleasure would be more then worth it. He would do what he could to see Trowa stayed safe for his people and his own selfish desire to be with him. Together they would make the world a better place or there was little point in remaining any longer. Moaning his fingers caught in the tie holding long hair back pulling it free with a quick jerk. Dropping it he allowed his fingers to grip soft cloth, "Come what may." Powers were not needed to feel the sincerity, spoken vows were unnecessary thought still pleasant to the ears. Sighing softly Quatre took a heartbeat to thank the heavens for bringing the man in his arms into his often bleak life. Doubts and fears would keep until morning, for now he wanted to forget everything as he memorized this humane monster who wish to devour him in the most pleasing of ways.

Pale hands reached down to pull hunter green from black, as nice and lose as Trowa's shirt was it was an unwanted distraction at the moment. His own top was already lose and open it simply needed to be pulled from his frame. Pulling the warm fabric free he smiled when Trowa shifted so he could easily remove it fully, thankful for the feline's preference for easily removable clothing. A jerk removed his own shirt the rest of the way, clawed fingers dropping it to the floor as it was of no current use to either of them. Fingers moved over defined curves free from many scars, a few hairline ones spoke of past pain but nothing fresh he already seen to those days ago. The feline's claws ghosting over his skin felt different then human nails did but he found the feeling pleasing, petting to comfort and exploring this way were quite different. Hands on his hips reminded him they were still half dressed, the half that mattered most to what they were doing. One word and things would go no farther, no resentment or pressure. Quatre was use to commanding with a word but he had no intentions of stopping the feline's exploring nor his own. The closer they got to his home the less safe this would become, not everyone would believe the feline was just a pet to toy with as he wished.

Arching his neck he was vaguely aware of the feline's hands undoing his belt, unaware if Trowa's was still in place or not. His attention had been on his chest, which had so many curves to run his fingers and tongue along. It was not something he had consider much before, washing another's skin with his tongue all cat jokes aside. Always warm skin was warmer under his tongue, getting the hang of using its tip quickly enough. If he was picking up some instinct from his feline's mind he was fine with that as he doing something right, and he had been so worried about being a novice before. Leaning back he bit his lip as the last of his clothing was slipped from his hips, sitting there as they were dropped with his shirt. It would have been faster to use claws to remove the white fabric but Rashid would have their heads if he saw such a thing. While his second father may forgive him for what he was doing a lack of subtly would not be welcomed. He was no lusty lord who did as he wished, royals were kept to higher standards even while untrue. The idea of curved blade like claws tearing his expensive clothing from his body sent a shiver down his spine, it would worth the destruction of a few outfits to experiment with that someday.

Hands went to black clad hips since the feline was still wearing pants, ones he looked very good in to be perfectly honest. Feeling give he hooked a finger in two belt loops before slipping his hands over the curve of that fine ass. Slipping his fingers free he reached for the feline's tail stroking the base of it, grinning when Trowa moaned softly at the touch. His cats all had sensitive ears and tails so it made sense a human with w cat's tail would as well. He already knew his human ears were sensitive to licks and nips, human's did not exactly scratch each other's ears as they did a cat's. Hands continued to play with the feline's tail as the other slipped his long legs from his pants, kicking them aside to land somewhere likely not in easy reach if Quatre had to guess. Air was sucked in when he felt a clawless finger slip inside him, he had not been expecting that. A second finger joined the first and Quatre began to understand what Trowa was doing, and it was not teasingly paying him back for playing with his tail as he had been. The first few times always hurt, it was inevitable, how much it hurt during and after depend a great deal on your partner. The feline had drawn in his claws, not that Quatre did not trust him to be careful with him hands slipped, bodies jerked, even when this was not new to them.

Focusing on the feline's mouth he allowed his mind to stop thinking once more, he did not want to waste time thinking when he could be enjoying and reacting. Time was fleeting and they would have to head to the capital within the next few days, there was no help for it. He could hardly try to calm his father down so far away from him. Gasping his grabbed Trowa's arm when he felt his hand close around him, that he understood. Opening his eyes he met slitted ones and nodded, he wanted to know what joining felt like even if it would hurt at first. The feline nodded, leaning in to kiss him gently and Quatre met him with a smile. He felt fingers slide out of him and he sifted his hold on the feline, human nails digging into dark skin as he was entered. It was a strange sensation, much as the fingers had been, to feel someone from the inside without using his Empath. The feline was still for a few moments before he hand thrusting into him, hand moving in conjunction. Quatre moaned at the slowing the speeding pace, pain was there but Trowa's skilled hand was helping to distract him from it. Pale legs shifted, blood welling up around blunt human nails as they dug deeper the harder Quatre cling. Mouth descending to cover his as he started to cry out, body trembling as his cry died in a kiss.

Panting Quatre felt Trowa's forehead rest against his chest, long hair sticking to his sweaty skin where it fell from the feline's bloodied shoulders. Trowa's own heavy breathing drying his chest somewhat before he sifted, head rising. Smiling Quatre reached out and stroked his cheek, he did not hurt as much as he feared he might, and not simply because he had done all the clawing. Dark eyes closed as Trowa turned into his touch once more, he loved that the feline did that. “Lay down I'm just fine.”

Trowa gently bit the base of Quatre's palm as he pulled away. Laying down he smiled when Quatre rolled over and snuggled against him, “Comfortable?”

“mm hm,” Quatre murmured already half asleep, he could banter in the morning. Trowa shook his head before kidding blond hair, closing his own eyes as he laid his head down. Kit would see they were only disturbed if it was actually important, Duo was bold but not that stupid, usually. Sighing he focused on Quatre's even breathing as he turned his mind off for the night.

**7...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...mew...7**

God my brain just did not want to work on this some days, like a big old nope. So I am still new to writing Lemony material so I hope that was not a train wreak and a half, if it was I am so very sorry. Next chapter will have a lot more Duo in it, poor baby got cold shouldered eh? And I'm out, see ya next time.


End file.
